Dragon Dream
by AriArlene
Summary: Allia, a descendant of Hiccup, ends up in a very interesting situation. Birke is a college town, but she doesn't recognize it anymore...Rated T to avoid offending anyone.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting People

It was so strange. My friend Donna and myself were hiking in the foothills by my home when we stumbled upon this, thing. There was a mound of earth that had been disturbed by some animal or another and it looked like there was something buried.

"Come on, Donna! It could be buried treasure!" I had said, joking as I knelt to dig. She just rolled her eyes.

"If it were buried treasure, we wouldn't have been the first to find it would we? It's all dug up and exposed, honestly Allia." She shook her head, but knelt down beside me doing her best not to laugh. Needless to say she didn't get far.

"You can't possibly know that. We aren't the least lucky people on the planet." I nudged her arm as I dug a little off the top of the mound.

"I won't comment on-" She stopped min-sentence, which was unlike her enough that it gave me pause. I stopped laughing and followed her gaze. Something black and smooth was resting on the newly opened earth. I picked it up tentatively and felt a tremor within it. I jumped a little which prompted a questioning look from Donna.

"What?" She asked, concerned.

"It...nothing. I think I was just surprised by an animal or something." I shook my head. I had to have imagined it.

"Well, what are we gonna do with it?" She asked me. I was caught off guard, I never thought we'd actually find anything.

"I...I guess I could take it to the college Monday. I have that mandatory Geology course. It may not be something they can identify, but someone will be able to tell us something I'm sure." I shook my head and stood up with this mysterious new treasure. When the light hit the rounded surface it glimmered. Placing it into my bag I packed some cloth around it and turned back to Donna. "Well, I'm just about done here, it's gettin' hot. How 'bout we get lunch?" She looked at me like I was crazy. That wasn't unusual in itself, but she looked worried.

"Are you sure?" She looked back down at the mound with apprehension.

"Yeah, we've been out here for hours already." I shrugged. "Plus my bag is gettin' kinda' heavy." I grinned at her and she was satisfied.

"Alrighty then. Where ya wanna go?" She took up a stride beside me.

"I don't know, I could make burgers?" I supplied. The look on her face told me all I needed to know. I laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." We slapped a high-five and were on our way chitchatting about this or that. I was as into it as usual, but there was that part of me that was still thinking about that twitchy motion I felt.

By the time we had eaten lunch we had decided to part ways to do homework. We both knew we would never get anything done together. I had to do a research paper for my English class about the history of our little town, Birke. All I knew right off was that we used to be an island inhabited by vikings. Through time and volcanic activity we had become attached to the mainland and a whole lot bigger. I sat with that strange new finding, hoping to find something that would explain it in my studies. Due to the volcanic activity it would have been less than impressive if it were simply a volcanic mineral, but I doubted that.

About an hour passed with no luck other than pulling down some information from the town archives. Interestingly enough the town's first chief had been Stoic the Vast. I did a quick trace on my family tree and found that I was a direct descendant of Hiccup and his wife Astrid. I was a however many greats granddaughter of the second chief of Birke. Cool, I thought. Hiccup was Stoic's son, and would take over the tribe later in life, but more interesting is what he did when he was still young. He formed Birke academy. That was my College, it was supposed to be the first dragon training academy.

Dragons are extinct though. The more I thought about the notion the more I denied it. Dragons were extinct. Plus, my landlord would kill me, and what would I feed it? I laughed and hopped down from my counter top stool to grab something to drink and stretch my legs.

"Dragon egg." I scoffed. "Ridiculous." However, I wasn't convinced. I sat back down and started typing my introduction. I never got far though, before I heard something of a cracking noise. I looked around but finding nothing I returned to my paper. Although this time, when I heard it again, the thing began to shake.

"What the...?" I picked up the...whatever it was and put it down somewhere it wouldn't roll away while I watched what was happening. The outer shell started to visibly crack. "It's an egg." I whispered wide-eyed. I watched in wonder as a small, scaly, black animal was born. Although when I say small, I say it in comparison to the dragon it would become. This baby was already the size of a full-grown cat. "Uh oh." I snapped out of my stupor, snatched up my phone, and made a call.

"Hey Allia! What's up? Did I forget something?" Donna asked.

"You need to get over here." I said watching the baby dragon sneeze a flame vapor.

"Like, now?"

"Like, right now." I said. She got the point.

"Alright, urgent, gotcha. Be there in a sec." I could hear her nodding on the other end. "Bye."

She hung up and I was left there to watch this little guy until she arrived.

"The day I find out I'm the chief's great to the millionth power granddaughter, I find a baby dragon. An EXTINCT dragon. I'm not so sure if I'm the luckiest or unluckiest person on Birke. My landlord is gonna kill me. What if I'm insane? What if I'm imagining this? Oh great, crazy dragon lady. That's a few steps worse than a crazy cat lady AND I have to train this thing." I looked back down at the little one from where I stood, having stopped pacing a moment ago to see little bright eyes following me. They were big, too big for the little guy, with pupils now rounded out almost to a square. Gods help me he was adorable though.

"Hey little one." I lowered my voice and knelt in front of him, at his eye level on the chair. I held out my hand, I'm not sure why, but it felt like the thing to do. Instead of the biting or cowering I imagined, he was more like a little cat. Immediately he snuggled into my hand. I smiled.

"Oh, you wanna be friends. Okay cutie." I picked up the little lizard and snuggled him like I would a cat in my arms. He looked up at me once with those trusting eyes and nuzzled my arm before falling asleep.

I sat there with him until Donna got there. "Alright little guy what am I gonna call you?" I asked as I rubbed his head. He didn't answer so it was up to me. He opened his eyes once and snorted. "Okay, little girl?" I asked. She opened her eyes a little wider and snuggled back in. "Hmm. A little girl." I debated it for a moment and then I knew. "Star." I said. She was already asleep and I was beginning to really enjoy the idea of caring for her. When I heard the knock on my door I almost got up, but thought better of it.

"Come in!".

"What was all that about? What happened? Are you alright?" Donna asked still rounding the corner to come into my kitchen, and when she finally made it in there she stopped dead in her tracks. I brushed my spiked brown hair out of my eyes and smiled at her.

"Donna, meet Star." She shook her head and laughed up a storm in a nervous sort of way.

"Is she dangerous?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I don't think so." I looked down at the sleeping mass in my arms and smiled. "She's super sweet. It's like having a flying kitten." I said. Donna scoffed.

"Gods what do we do?" She asked. I looked up and nailed her with my green-eyed gaze she could never resist.

"What do ya mean? We love her." She shook her head. "You are a sucker for animals." I giggled.

"I know, but so are you." I said and as if punctuating my words Star sat up and gave her a sleepy sideways look that was so cute I almost couldn't contain myself. Donna melted and Star curled back up on my lap. It was amazing how easy it was for the two of us to just accept the magical creature on my lap as a beloved pet. I marveled at the easiness of it. However what happened next sent both of us for a loop we still haven't recovered from. One moment I was sitting in my living room with Donna and the next I was in a meadow somewhere down by the shore.

I recognized this place from somewhere I had been but I couldn't remember where. Not only that, but there were little dragons in the trees and sheep grazing lazily. Had I inhaled something? Paint fumes from the last art project I attempted? Maybe I had some bad meatloaf? What was going on?

"Where in the..." I wiped a hand over my face and shook my head. I looked around for Donna but she was nowhere to be seen. Star was nudging me and then looking up so I decided it might be smart to see what she was excited about. I looked up and almost jumped out of my skin. A dragon that looked a whole lot like Star was flying in for a landing in the field with a boy on his back. One of his legs was missing and he was thin, but tall. His green eyes and brown hair seemed to mimic mine, but there was something about his stature that reminded her of her dad.

"Hey there." He greeted when they landed. His fur boot made almost no sound as he landed from the back of his dragon friend. He noticed something that made one eyebrow raise and I figured it was either A-he had never seen me on the island before or B-my clothes. Both seemed likely. I stood up with the little Star still stretched out in my arm and collected myself.

"Um...hi. I'm Allia...you are?" I asked. I had to remember my manners. I took a deep breath. This was still Birke, I knew it. Maybe not the Birke I was used to, but definitely Birke.

"Ah, Hiccup." He studied my face. "Have...have I seen you before?" He asked.

"I don't think we've met actually." I grinned. "Um...I'm going to be honest though, I'm not entirely sure where I am. Maybe I'm dreaming, maybe it was magic who knows? But I'm from Birke, and I don't recognize this place so I must be lost." I attempted nervously. I wasn't afraid, but I was also making an idiot out of myself.

Hiccup put a hand behind his head and exhaled like he had just run a marathon. "Wow. Uh, I don't know how to tell you this, but...this IS Birke." I felt my jaw drop more than knew it. Star seemed to feel my unease and nudged me. I looked down and gave her a pet.

"So are you from...and this is gonna sound insane...another time?" He asked. I looked at him, the dragon, his clothes, then back at him.

"That, while extremely crazy, might actually be right. What year is it?" I asked. My stomach was doing backflips and my head was swimming. This was definitely not happening.

"420." He said. My breath caught in my breath. "When are you from?" He asked. He seemed to be taking it all so well.

"Uh...well this must be what, in my time they called AD. After recorded history. So...with that in mind I'm from the year...2014." I waited. His eyes were wide.

"Woah woah woah. That's...that's amazing!" He seemed excited.

"I don't think we should go around telling people though. I feel crazy just thinking this, so..." I took a deep breath a looked up at him. He nodded.

"Right, right. Well, that aside who is this little guy?" He asked, motioning to Star.

"Well, sounds a little silly, but I think it's a She. She got sorta indignant when I called her 'he'. But her name is Star." I said. It was easier and easier to talk to him. Everything was beautiful and I just decided to enjoy this while she could.

"Well that looks about right." He scratched her ear and she was loving it. "But she's a night-fury. I thought there were no more." He turned to his dragon. "Hey bud, look at this." The big guy lumbered over and gave Hiccup a questioning look.

"Who's that?" I asked, slightly worried but mostly enchanted. "Oh, sorry, where are my manners. This is Toothless." He motioned to his dragon friend. "He's the only night-fury on Birke. Or...he was." He smiled and gave him a scratch by the ear.

"Oh, hey there Toothless." I ventured. "Woah, so Star is going to grow into what he is?" I asked. Hiccup nodded.

"Yep. She's a cutie. How long before she would let you touch her?" He asked. I was confused.

"Oh, I watched her hatch on my couch and when I got over the surprise I, kinda put my hand out to her and she rubbed it with her cheek." I supplied. He nodded.

"Like this?" He asked and put a hand out to her. She did the same thing she had to me and I nodded.

"Yeah, and then she curled up in my lap and practically went to sleep right there." I finished. He grinned.

"Wow. You're a natural. She's definitely meant to be your dragon." He paused. "Hey, wanna learn to ride?" He asked suddenly. Taken by surprise I didn't quite catch his meaning until he climbed up on Toothless' back and held out a hand.

"Oh...I uh...sure." I don't know what suddenly prompted the trust of either the dragon or Hiccup, but for some reason I knew he wasn't trying to kill me. Call it my killer instincts. Speaking of which, someone decided it was time for an attack. Star gave a tiny little roar and perched on my shoulder. I ducked as an ax flew over my head.

If I had any question as to our assailants, Hiccup answered it.

"Outcasts! Quick, get on!" He took Star in his lap and tried to pull me up but something heavy hit me and knocked me away. Thankfully I have some fighting skills. I rolled back up onto my feet, picking up the thrown ax on my way. I lifted it just in time to deflect a mace. I leaned into a kick and sent the offending man flying a few feet onto his backside. Seeing an opening I flung down the ax (too unbalanced for my taste) and did a running leap onto Toothless who happily took off. Star peaked around Hiccup and hopped over his shoulder onto me. "

Hey little girl." I scratched her ear. I surprised myself with how worried I had been about her. I felt like she had been with me forever.


	2. Chapter 2- Fashion Sense

**Fashon sense**

"The view..." I was breath taken. I almost missed the start of the riding conversation on the way to the village.

"So, we need something to tell them, and assuming you're gonna be here for a while, maybe somewhere for you to stay." He thought out loud. I nodded.

"Sounds good to me, and maybe sew something onto my clothes so that they're not wierded out." He thought about it and agreed.

"I have something that might work, I'll get the stuff for that so we can introduce you to dad and the others. Hopefully he'll let you stay with us." He assured. "Probably." I shook my head and laughed. Maybe I could deal with this, one step at a time. I was worried about how time was elapsing and what was actually going on, how I was here. The best I could come up with was that I was imagining things. I must have been dreaming.

I decided that, for the moment, that just didn't matter.

Star cuddled into me and watched the clouds roll by. What happened next was truly magical. Birke came into full view while we doubled back to the other side of the island with the village. It was spectacular. I had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Wow." I leaned around him for a better view.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He asked. I nodded.

"I've only seen paintings. They don't do it justice." I whispered, caught up in a moment of remembering. I missed quite a few people just then. My parents would love to see this, they would go nuts over the chance. Donna, she would have been on her own easel the moment we touched down...I gathered myself and found myself studying Star's tail a little more closely. I had to enjoy this, there was nothing I could do but make the best of it.

"Alright, here we are. This cove is fairly hidden. You can stay here with Toothless and I'll go get some clothes from the shed. I'll be right back. If anything goes wrong, Toothless can get you out of here." He obviously wasn't talking about flying. I didn't know how the whole tail control thing worked. Toothless, for his part, was sitting like every bit the huge happy cat that he was. I nodded. He was off.

Toothless and I sat together under a tree. He made a spitball fire and Star tried to copy him with a little success. He gave her a nudge and some gestures that led her in the right direction and she ended up being able to make a full sized fire ball by the time sunset rolled around. He played with her and soon they were both tuckered out.

With Star on my lap and Toothless curled around the both of us we fell asleep. When I woke back up I could hear someone coming over the peak. Toothless was up too, both of us watching the forest. My breath caught as I waited.

To our mutual relief it was Hiccup.

"Hey guys, I got everything done. I didn't even meet anyone, so there's nothing to explain." He seemed rather proud of himself, and sort of surprised, I turned to Toothless.

"He get caught a lot?" I asked. He gave me a knowing look and a nod.

"Hey, I do not." He eyed the dragon. Toothless gave him a dry look and he waved it off. "Yeah, you're probably right." He laughed. "Here, try this on for size." He tossed me some armor. I looked it over and it actually seemed to be the perfect size. I slipped it on over my skinny jeans and tank top. It fit perfectly.

There was a metal breast and back plate that fit me like it was made for me, and some boots that came up to my mid-calf, brown fur boots far more comfortable than anything I had ever had, although I did leave my ballet flats on underneath them as they were large.

"Perfect." He commented. "Now, I would consider a braid." He motioned for my brown hair.

"It's actually not long enough." I said apologetically. "I like it short." I shrugged. He exchanged a look with Toothless.

"Eh, shouldn't be a problem. Now, let's get to town." He started walking and I followed him, with Star on my shoulder. I started thinking about what we would tell the others.

"Wait. What are we going to tell your dad? Maybe ship-wreck?" I offered. He gave it some thought and with a hand gesture you would expect from a college professor he decided it was.

"You know...that might just work. I can tell them I was flying by and you were floating in the driftwood." He said excitedly.

"Yeah! But...oops." I stopped myself, I knew where this was going. Unfortunately he found the flaw too. We were still by the lake in the cove when Star jumped off me, sensing a disturbance before the boys shared a look and shoved me into the lake.

"Hey! I ca-" My protest was cut off by my head hitting the water. I was treading water with no success. I couldn't resurface and panic started to creep up on me. No. No panicking. Tread water dangit! I fought to break the surface but the extra clothes were weighing me down. I thought I was going to drown when something very big grabbed my midriff and pulled me out.

"Good job bud." I heard Hiccup say as he patted Toothless' head when I was on the ground. I sat up sputtering and spitting water.

"You alright?" He asked. In response I eloquently coughed up half a lung. "Easy." He picked me up to standing and I shook out my hair. Star was up to my shoulder in half a second.

"Hey girl." I scratched her ear thankful I had found my voice. She licked my face bottom to top and the stunned look on my face prompted giggling from Hiccup.

"Alright, alright. Let's get going." He was still laughing when we made it out of the valley and around to the beach where we jumped on for a ride. "Hopefully dad's not in a sour mood." He mused on our way. From what I had read of the great Stoic the Vast he had been a kind, fair and generous chief. Hopefully her history books hadn't lied to her. I watched the sky fly by as Star played with my hair on my shoulder I couldn't help but smile. If I had been out of place before I felt like I could fit in here.

They gathered themselves, landing in the main square and walking over to Hiccup's house. The light was still on, so she figured Stoic must be there. Hiccup put that hand behind his head again, he was nervous. She could understand that, he seemed a lot more honest than he had to be right now, and he was worried.

"Hey, do you want me out here, or in there with you?" I asked. I wanted to know what he expected me to do so I could make this easy.

"Uh, y-you can come inside and meet him, I think he'll deal with it easier this way." He led me in where the giant man was carving a surprisingly finessed and tiny wooden horse. It caught me off guard and made me smile.

"Uh, dad?" He started.

"Yes son?" He smiled and when he looked up and saw her standing there an eyebrow went up. "And who is this?" he asked, not unkindly.

"Uh dad, this is Allia. I found her by the shore, shipwrecked." Stoic nodded. He seemed to accept this easily enough.

"Alright, nice to meet you Allia, do you have somewhere you need to go or do you need to stay?" He asked her.

"My village is gone, we were leaving to settle somewhere and our boat went under. There's...no one else." I thought on my feet. Thank the gods for creative writing class. He nodded, frowning slightly.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. You're welcome to stay with us here, both in our village, and our home." He offered. She gave him a little smile.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." I shook his hand, the whole conversation so easy I already felt at home. Then Star poked her head around my shoulder.

"Oh, and what's this? A new dragon?" He asked, intrigued. I made the reach for her and she crawled right into my arm.

"Oh, this little girl is Star." I said as I gave her a scratch.

"A nightfury?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah dad, and they've already bonded." Hiccup added. Stoic gave a mighty laugh.

"Well, I knew we'd find one sooner or later!" He patted my back and apparently me not stumbling forward startled him a bit. I was more solid than I looked. He turned back to the wood he had been carving. "Well have a good night, Hiccup, show her upstairs would you? There's an extra bed up there somewhere."

"Will do dad." He smiled, gave a wave and motioned her upstairs.

"Well that went well." I commented. He laughed.

"Yeah he's a bit less scary when you know him, but unfortunately a little more unpredictable too." That made me laugh. After he pulled out the other bed, I fell asleep almost immediately. Dreams were interesting, and they proved at least one thing. This was as real as it could be.

**Okay, so someone pointed out something I had missed when I first published this, thank you by the way, so this is a re-write. (I was new to the site when I wrote this originally.) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 - New Friends

**New Friends **

The next morning I woke up surprisingly rested, to a slightly larger night fury licking my face. She was hungry, wake up human! I giggled. Hiccup was stretching and I was already up, dressed, and ready to go. The sweater he had given me from the extras was fuzzier and warmer than anything I had ever owned, and I was grateful to have it that morning. As it turned out he armor was mostly to sell the "I found her in the ocean" tale. He had cleverly pounded out the Birke crest and dented it up a bit. She hadn't realized how uncomfortable it was until she changed that morning. She tucked that into the chain-link skirt and the image was complete! Viking Allia, I liked the sound of that.

"Good morning." He said cheerily as he hopped up out of bed. Toothless was on his slate on the corner, and despite the new one he had made for Star last night, she was curled up with him on his big one. He actually encouraged this, and was caring for her like she was his own.

"'Mornin'" I stretched. I sat down on the edge of my bed and looked around. Star stretched and yawned. Unfortunately, being so young meant that she also sent a small flame onto the floor beside her.

"Oop." I jumped up and stomped it out and she jumped up into my chest in confusion. "Hey there girl. Gave me a scare there." I gave her a scratch and she melted.

"Aww, she'll learn to control that." Hiccup informed. "She's growin' fast too." He gave her a couple pats on the head.

I giggled. "I hope so, you'll burn the place down won't you?" She jumped up on my shoulder and actually threw me off balance. "Woah there." I pulled her back around front and she sniffed at me. "I know I'm sorry." She jumped down and rubbed on my leg.

"Hehe, well I don't think she'll need much training. She's already one of the best trained on the island." Hiccup motioned her downstairs.

Breakfast was fish, Star was jumping all over me trying to steal my food.

"Hey, you have your own." I laughed and nodded over to her dish. She went over to her dish by Toothless' and they ate side by side. Toothless put his tail around her almost protectively.

"Hey, they're getting along really well, usually he has a jealous streak." Hiccup observed. I watched them eat and couldn't help the massive grin.

"That's a mark in our favor then." I said as I finished. I followed him over to where they put the dishes as Stoic came in.

"Hiccup?" He wasn't fully awake apparently. "Gobber wants to see you in the training arena today too. The outcasts have been getting restless." He commented. "Oh, and I told him to expect you too Allia." He smiled. I must have looked a little worried because he giggled.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll fit right in." He gave me a tap on the shoulder and I relaxed. I don't know why he made me comfortable, but he was family. I guess it makes sense.

"Thanks. So, when do we get started?" I asked.

"Oh, we should actually get going over to Gobber's to get you a weapon." He said as he walked out. I followed him nodding. It made sense. "Then we'll head over to the arena." He said. I fell into step beside him.

"Okay, so...hand-to-hand? That I can handle." He laughed.

"That makes one of us." He led me into Gobber's shop still laughing like madmen. I looked around in awe. It was amazing.

"So, you're a blacksmith?" I asked. He seemed surprised by the genuine interest.

"Yeah, I can teach you if you want." He offered. I nodded.

"That sounds great!" I wondered how that would work, but I didn't have time to wonder. A viking with a braided blonde beard I assumed was Gobber walked into the shop. He looked at me, then Hiccup, and I assume he drew a few conclusions.

"Well you must be Allia, welcome to Birke." he greeted while exchanging his missing hand's...was that a beer mug...out for a hammer. He heated some metal and began to bang out a sword. "Stoic told me you'd be staying and that you'd be in hand to hand today." He half-asked. I nodded. I wasn't sure what else to do, I mean, he had pretty much hit the nail on the head.

"You'll be lookin' for apprenticeship soon I suspect?" He asked with something like mischief in his eye. I gave him a sideways glance.

"Yeah..." I nodded slowly and looked at Hiccup in confusion.

"Well, how about blacksmithin'? And of course caring for dragons." That last part threw me off and Hiccup, after a moment of confusion himself, offered an explanation.

"Oh, yeah Gobber takes care of injuries when dragons are sick." I thought about that for a second and decided I rather liked the idea. I nodded.

"Sounds great to me!" I clapped and Gobber did half an excited jump, I had to stifle a giggle.

"Hahaha! Well alright then. Let's get you a weapon. What's your pick?" He asked. I jumped on it, I had learned with double thin-blade knives for a while, and they were my best.

"Sword." I saw him get excited. He probably didn't get many people that preferred them. I knew my fighting experience would come in handy someday. Who knew it would be in my past?

"Alright then. Here, get this in the fire." He tossed me a metal blank and I did as he told. It wasn't a complicated craft to be honest. It had it's skill and finesse, but when you're starting, it's not rocket science.

When we were done I had a brand new medium length, double edged blade with a blue spun handle. It was so perfect I could barely feel it. Just enough weight that it would be easy to get momentum built up behind it.

"Do you think it'll do?" He asked me playfully. I giggled.

"It's perfect." I swung it around once and tossed it into it's sheath and onto my back. I had always wanted a hand-forged, real version, and now I had it.

"Alright, let's get going." Gobber led the way to the arena. "We're already almost late!" He hobbled. Hiccup and I exchanged a look that sent us both into concealing laughter.

In the arena I was in awe. The metal cage that undoubtedly used to contain various dragons for killing, was now used to contain dragons that were being trained, keeping them out of the village. I was almost completely distracted until I heard voices. A knot began to grow in my throat and stomach. I loved meeting people, but this was the far end of the extremes. I could really mess this up. Just as soon as he caught sight of me he smiled a little bigger, Gobber was already in the arena and they were alone in the tunnel.

"Hey, don't worry, they'll like you. You can fight." He joked. I tried to look confident, and failed miserably.

"Thanks." I had a million other things to say, but I cut myself short and followed him in. Gobber gave an opening guess what happened you'll never guess and introduced me. All I heard of it, though, was the last sentence.

"Allia is not going anywhere and she'll be in training, dragon and otherwise, with us from now on." He finished and she gave a little half smile. "Now let's get started." He started the lesson on hand-to-hand. Everyone's dragons were hanging out by a big food dish, watching their humans very carefully as we ducked and rolled. Luckily I was in good shape, what a workout!

Apparently we ended every day with one- on-one fights to demonstrate one skill or another. I was actually willing to bet, from what I had already seen, that I had more formal practice than the others. This wasn't something I wanted to come up directly, but I also wasn't going to hold back either. I had a few minutes to talk to everyone while the fights went on.

"So, Allia is it?" A blonde girl about my height asked. I nodded with a smile. "Hi, I'm Astrid." She extended a hand and I shook it.

"Hey, nice to meet ya Astrid." I smiled. They seemed friendly enough.

"Well, nice to meet you too. Who have you met?" She asked, looking around. I thought about it and decided to be honest.

"I haven't actually talked to anyone yet, other than you, Hiccup, Gobber and Stoic, but if I've heard right I know names." I started pointing them out. "Fishlegs? Ruffnut, and...tuffnut? Aaannnndd...Snotlout?" I asked. She nodded.

"You're pretty good with names." She laughed.

"Thanks, I try. Usually I'm horrid, but...Gobber likes to yell." I observed. More laughing, this time easy and mutual.

"I know, he's energetic, but he loves his job." She nodded to the arena. "Friendly match? We're up next." She asked. I nodded.

"Sure thing, as long as no one holds back." I challenged. She grinned in a way that reminded me of the nice kid trying to play the villain. Scary, but not genuinely mean.

"Oh, you're on." She chided. Gobber seemed surprised that we were volunteering. I wondered what that was about.

"Hiccup says you're the best one here." I grinned. "You think that's why Gobber looks like I laid an egg?" I grinned.

"Probably thinks you've got some guts fighting me." She laughed. I pulled my sword out and picked up a shield.

"Challenge accepted." I grinned. Gobber stood between us and looked like he was trying to figure out how to build some tension. I almost laughed when he refused to move, although looked like he was going to several times. The others were watching so closely they could probably tell us how many times I blinked waiting for him to MOVE.

When he did, everything went on hyper-drive and my muscles moved all on their own. I was already on edge from the day of training and was deflecting everything thrown at me. She was strong, but I was matching her blow for blow. I wasn't thinking, I was reacting and it was beautiful. I vaulted from her shield, did a somersault over her head and landed behind her. When I hit the ground I kept going down, swinging my weight onto my sword and sending a leg under her, knocking her off her feet. I continued around to stand over her in a yield stance. To my surprise, she did.

She stood up and the arena was silent.

"Well done, both of you. Astrid, excellent attack techniques, and Allia, you've been holdin' out on me. Wonderfully executed somersault. Can anyone comment on any weak points?" He asked. He seemed overly excited about the textbook fight he had just seen and I had to laugh. When no one said anything the student in me piped up.

"I shouldn't have done that. I vaulted off an opponent's shield. If she weren't as strong as she is, I could and would have come down on her. Likely on her weapon." I critiqued. "I wasn't thinking enough before I acted." I finished.

"Hm, hadn't thought of that, actually." He mused. "Good point though. Anything else?" He asked. Astrid's turn.

"My reflexes were off, I could have cornered her there." She offered. He nodded.

"Well done." He turned to the others. "Since it's her first day with us, and we're oddly numbered, she can fight someone else each day until she's fought everyone." He eyed Hiccup. "You're turn next week, you're off the hook for now." He half-threatened.

"Man." he groaned under his breath.

"Wellp, that's it for today. They're all yours Hiccup." He turned it over to him for dragon training.


	4. Chapter 4 The Beginning

**Incoming!**

"Well, they're all yours Hiccup." Gobber ended his portion of the teen's training and left the arena almost as quickly as he had entered earlier.

"What's got him in such a hurry?" I mused to Astrid.

"He had a bad experience." She explained. So many scenarios went through my mind that I figured at least one of them must be right. I left it alone.

"So, today we are going to document the first baby nightfury we've ever had on the island." He motioned to me. I must have looked confused, so he qualified, "Allia, what can you tell us about Star?" He asked.

"Oh, sure." I looked around for her and found her sitting very politely by Toothless. I hadn't actually trained her in any way so I didn't think she would come when I tapped my leg and called her name, but I gave it a shot anyway. "Star!" I called. I was going to say more but she was running before I even got through her name.

She jumped into my arms with surprising force. "Good girl!" I scratched her head and gave her a small fish from a bucket Hiccup had produced for training. "Well, she's fairly smart, I haven't tried to train her, and you saw her come when called. She knows her name." I paused to think and a light raindrop fell on her head. She shook and threw me off balance.

"I should also point out that it's been a day. She wen't from being about the size of a terrible terror to what she is now in a day." I waited and the reactions were jaws on the floor.

"No way! We've never seen a dragon that grows this quickly. It's an anomaly." Fishlegs seemed exceptionally excited about this turn of events. One thing I noticed about him immediately upon meeting him was his voice. I never would have imagined in a million years that such a tiny voice would come out of such a big kid.

"That's right, Fishlegs, we haven't. What do we do now?" Hiccup asked. "What's the first thing we need to do?" He was fully born for teaching, I admired. I watched the others and when no one answered I looked around.

Star was on Toothless' head. She was trying to lift off straight and failing. Toothless was catching her every time she fell and pushing her off when she was ready.

"Well someone better write that down." Astrid said.

No one moved and I looked down to see the book in front of me. I looked at Hiccup.

"Well she's your dragon." He teased. "Go ahead." He handed me a 'pencil'. In reality it was charcoal and wood bound together. I inwardly cheered. I hadn't thought about reading or writing, but charcoal was my medium of choice when it came to drawing. I started sketching the two of them together as realistically as I could while they were still in about the same place.

I started with Toothless and worked my way up to Star, mid-wing flap in about fifty seconds. Apparently it was more hyper-real than they were used to because I got plenty of drawn breaths.

"Woah." Fishlegs was the first to speak up when she put the sketch down. "That's amazing. How did you do that?" He asked. I was taken off guard.

"Um...I've had lessons and lot's of practice." I fumbled. I couldn't think of anything better to say.

Turning back to Star I made quick notes and a new sketch detailing size and color, then turned the book back over to Hiccup. I hoped he would get the idea that while I was pretty fluent in reading and writing the language of the viking, the grammar would be off. Actually I had no way of knowing if I was even right about the language they would write in.

After taking it he nodded and wrote in his own calculations. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"So, we have the measurements of a week-old night fury, plus we know her temperament. What now?" He asked them. I hadn't been here very long, so I fully intended to watch. Hiccup had other plans.

When Fishlegs raised his hand in excitement Hiccup waited a moment before rolling his eyes with an ill-concealed smile. "Yes Fishlegs?" He asked, trying his best to sound bored.

"We have to see if she has a shot limit." He said, seeming confident.

"Well, Fishlegs, we already know Toothless doesn't." He questioned him.

"Well, maybe they develop past their shot limit? It could be an indication of age for more that we meet?" He asked, less confident. Hiccup nodded.

"Good point, let's test that theory. Allia?" He looked over at me and Ruffnut started to laugh.

"What? You're asking HER to control a nightfury?" Tuffnut laughed. "Yeah, that'll go well." He scoffed. I gave Hiccup a half-questioning glance before somewhat of a watered-down villain grin graced my features.

"Star." I called her, she was at attention in seconds. From the time she had hatched, she had been bonded with me so well, I hoped this would pay off now. I nodded at the twins and snapped. "Go get 'em girl." She looked over at them in hesitation. Head cocked to the side she snorted a little bit of steam and I nodded. "Try not to hut 'em too much." I added, not sure if she understood that and finding myself half-hoping she didn't. Those two really had a knack for getting on my nerves.

She wiggled her little but and sent plasma blast after plasma blast at the two, running after them as they fled. Hiccup, Astrid and I dissolved into giggles while Fishlegs looked around concerned and Snotlout sent his own dragon after them. With a monstrous nightmare and young nightfury on their tails, they didn't stop running for about thirty minutes. It was hard to gauge, I didn't have a watch.

It didn't matter though, because we had decided that Star indeed did not have a shot limit.

After a few riding lessons with me on Astrid's girl, Stormfly, we called it a day. I decided to explore the land around the village. Being around people all day is usually just fine for me, but when almost everyone is a stranger I get a bit claustrophobic. So there I was, down by the shore watching the ocean as the sun went down.

I hadn't planned on it, but I ended up sitting around there on the beach for what I imagine was about a half an hour. I thought about how happy I could be here and decided that this was more of a blessing than a curse. My parents hadn't contacted me since I'd been at college because their work kept them too busy to bother. My best friends were few and far between, and they were usually busy.

Basically, when I did the math, the only person likely to care or notice I was gone was my friend Donna. We had become super close when she transferred in, but she had still only known me for a year. As much as I wanted to believe it, I knew she wouldn't have any problem forgetting I existed. I loved it here, I fit in.

When the sun finally set, Star climbed up on my shoulder and I wandered back toward the village. Soon the sounds of metal clashing reached me and I froze, listening for everything I was worth. From the forest came the armed-to-the-teeth outcast shoulders we had encountered when I arrived. Without a shield to speak of, I decided to find out if they were a threat before I charged. What I saw when they came into view made my mind up for me.

The others, they were in the center of a circle made of heavily armored outcasts. I couldn't hear what was being said, but when they passed by I put Star down giving the 'stay' motion and drew my sword. Sweeping a leg under the leg of the man closest to me I rolled out sword up.

"Allia?!" Someone within the group called. I didn't know who, and I wasn't concerned. I decided wit was my best option.

"Nope, it's Athena." I scoffed. I heard laughing and decided not to push my luck. Having disarmed two of them, I threw Astrid an ax and Snotlout the mace.

A fight ensued that left most of us heavily scratched up. As soon as all the outcasts were disarmed we made for the village. Luckily they hadn't sent very many in terms of numbers. Stoic was visibly relieved. Apparently he had heard all the commotion on his way back from rounds.

"Thank the gods. What happened?" He asked. Hiccup went into a lengthy explanation about having left dragon training and having went out to look for stray dragon eggs they may have fallen off the cliffs and being ambushed. The rest of the story I had been there for was a bit more puffed up than suited my taste but I imagine adrenaline will do that to a person.

When he was finished Stoic just looked at me like I'd grown wings and a tail.

"Thank you, and well done." He seemed a bit flustered. "But this isn't over, and I want to see all of you in the great hall in a few moments, I'll gather the others." He turned and left to get Gobber. Looking at Hiccup in confusion I hoped he would explain what was going on.

"Alright, get your dragons." He looked around the group and everyone did as they were told. Star had followed me back once the fight was over and was currently stretched out in my arms. I gave her a little scratch on the head. "When you've got them meet us in the Great Hall, we'll save you seats." He finished.

On the way over I couldn't help but ask. "What's going on? What's he going on about?" I almost whispered.

"The outcasts have basically declared war. They'll be back, in numbers. We need to set up defenses to head off their attack." He explained quickly. I nodded. The others had joked with him about being Chief one day, but I saw the leader in him. He didn't seem interested in it, but he knew what was going on and what that meant for everyone. As we settled down in the hall, I was left alone with my thoughts in the too-loud mass of excited vikings.


	5. Chapter 5- Storming the Shore

**Storming the Shore**

The meeting went surprisingly smoothly. Stoic's plan was simple, and I was touched by the sentiment that the children, led by the teens, would be going to the far end of the island to set up shelter. I was hesitant to count myself among them though. I was new to the island, and I knew the culture was different, but I was an adult. Maybe not an adult Viking...

When the meeting adjourned, I made my way over to Stoic. I had to know what he intended. Sending me to Gobber for training with the others was an indication, but he had to know I wasn't a child in the practical sense of the word.

"Allia, what is it?" He asked. For someone so intimidating and loud, his finesse when it came to people was shocking on occasion.

"I was just wondering, do you want me with the others, or with you? I mean, I'm actually not a teenager. I'd be happy to fight with you." I offered. Staying behind with the kids seemed wrong. Not that I hadn't thought about the fallback of this question, but it seemed underhanded to assume.

"I know." He shocked me with that, he put one huge hand on my small shoulder. "But they need you. I want you to go with them, try to keep them safe." I understood. He knew I was a better fighter, and it was part of the strategy. I nodded.

"Alright, I'll do my best." I agreed, he nodded.

"Good, I'll see the lot of you when this is over." He tromped off with Gobber. I overheard Gobber asking if he was to lead the teens and children to the backside of the island. I only caught a snippet of his surprise with the answer Soic gave before Hiccup came to get me.

Something bothered me though. Still, the whole threat seemed, odd.

"Alright, let's go, the others are already gathering the younger kids and toothless is out back." He urged me. I shook my head minutely and nodded before following behind him at a jog.

"Alright, you'll wanna tell me where we're going, I don't know the island like you do." I reminded him. The both of us tended to forget, so I figured he already had. The skip in his step told me I had hit the mark.

"Oh, right." He half-chuckled, "Well, we're headed over that hill there, and down to the water to a place we call the cove." He explained. It made sense, so I nodded and he launched into an explanation I didn't entirely catch. We were still making sure saddles were on right and I had Star safely holding on to my back, as usual, we found the other teens.

I had to ask him, something about this whole situation made no sense. Why would the enemy do this? There was something else here. I couln't shake that feeling...

After everyone was rounded up and we were in the front, on point, I decided it was now or never.

"So...something about this whole situation bothers me. I mean, why now?" I ventured.

"Huh? What's that mean?" He asked. "Granted the whole attack is a surprise, but it's not surprising coming from the outcasts." I could tell he wasn't really paying attention.

We were in the air by now, so privacy was no issue. We were meeting the children on the outskirts of the village to lead them out on dragon-back. I pulled his attention to me.

"Hiccup, they don't have strength in numbers, and from what we've heard the dragons they have all try to eat them the moment they see them. Why would they attack unless they have an advantage we don't know about?" She asked.

"Well we don't have any way of finding out until they're here, so our only option is to fall back and wait." He said. Spoken like a leader, I mused. I decided to let him do what he did best (even if he wouldn't admit it), lead.

"Alright, what do you need me to do?" She offered. His head whipped around like she had told him she could breathe underwater.

"Well..." he was at a loss. "Just keep an eye out." He ventured. I nodded, bless his heart he must not be used to people cooperating with him. "We need to get the kids to the other side of the island, so we need to keep low and stay hidden.

"Wait," I had a thought. "I'll walk with them and you guys can stay on the dragons. That way there's a line of defense on the ground too." I was proud of myself when he nodded enthusiastically.

"Hey, yeah. Two lines, makes sense. Are you sure though? You don't have to be the one to do it." He asked. I nodded.

"Of course. I'm happy to. Just drop me off with them and you can keep Star. I would rather she be safe." I assured him. He nodded again. I was thankful he understood my concern for her.

"Yeah, of course. We'll all be within earshot if you need us. You know how to call a dragon?" He asked. I thought for a moment and remembered seeing fishlegs doing that in the arena.

"Yeah, I remember seeing it done, but I think it might just be better to whistle." I offered, climbing off Toothless and making sure my sheath strap was tight. Hiccup then performed a true face-palm.

"Oh, that's right. I keep forgetting you aren't from...around here." He laughed. I shook my head.

"Don't worry, I do too." I spotted the others coming around the corner and jogged to meet up with them. There were a surprising number of kids in the village that I had never seen. I looked back at Hiccup who gave a thumbs up. I knew all I had to do was follow the trail, and I knew they would guide me, but something felt wrong.

I took a deep breath. I reminded myself to just keep going, watch my back, and act before I thought. If I remembered everything I knew, and all I was taught, I would be okay. There were a few older vikings behind the group, so while walking, I let myself fall back to have a word with them.

"Do you know the way?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"I do." The kind older viking answered. I nodded.

"I would imagine much better than I do." I nodded. "My name's Allia, what's yours?"

"Argor. Nice to meet you. So, you're from Hiccup's group?" He asked me, I nodded.

"I'm here to lead the group, or more accurately, help keep everyone safe. Do you have any suggestions as to how I can do that?" I asked. Apparently, this was uncommon. He looked shocked.

"Um, well...since you're able-bodied, and I know the way better, we should lead, the others are keen, but less fighting-ready, they can watch our backs. The wee ones can stay in the middle. I figure that should keep us covered." He offered. I grinned.

"That sounds great to me!" The other older vikings had been listening, so they exchanged a few nods and we made our way to the front. I watched the expressions of the others and caught on to something.

"They don't like that I'm new, they don't trust me, and I don't blame them." I provided casually. He did a double take.

"They don't like change." He confirmed.

"I can't say I blame 'em." I nodded. He laughed.

"You know, you're a good kinda different. I never expected to be treated as an equal once I made it past 40 years." He left a bit unsaid, and I smiled.

"Well, where I come from, we respect our elders and do our best to learn from their teaching and experience. Where do you think I learned to fight?" I offered. I knew this was odd to him, maybe I could do some good for them.

"That sounds like a wonderful place." He commented.

I was about to comment on the island, and I knew he would be asking where I was from soon, but all of that was cut short by a horrid screeching above us. I gestured to Argor that we should probably move to the treeline a bit. He nodded and motioned to the others, who formed lines behind us. I whistled like a songbird and the reply was not what I had hoped.

Gruff voices from the trees were arguing, and one cut the rest off.

"I told you, find 'iccup. I 'ave a score to settl' with 'im." The voice commanded. "An' this new girl. Find 'er. She 'as a way with the dragons like he does. If 'e won't help us, she will." He told them. My breath caught in my chest.

"What makes you so sure, Alvin?" Another asked.

"I 'ave ways." He answered. It sent shivers through me. It was on. I drew my ax and looked back at Argor. His eyes were wide.

"I'm going to go down the path the way we came, I'll tell them I'm clearing a path from the village and that you're behind me." I whispered. Argor paused.

"Are you sure you want to do that? Shouldn't you stay with us?" He asked. He had a point.

"You're right. But if they find us, get the others to the forest and hide." I provided. He nodded.

"Alright, that's fair." We both looked up. When they flew off we all breathed a sigh of relief.

"I need to warn them somehow." I mused quietly. I looked up and behind. They should be right there, but they were nowhere to be found. I searched the treetops, thinking that maybe they had stayed behind and had already seen Alvin.

"Well, there's nothing much you can do from here." Argor commented.

"Don't be so sure." I said, not seeing them. I took the biggest breath of my life and whistled as loud as I could. It was the chirping of my favorite songbird. It wasn't long before I saw a tiny nightfury whistling toward me.

"Star!" I whispered as I caught her. "Where are they?" I asked her. She pointed her nose up to the treetops. "They're okay?" I asked her. Her response was to lick me. Thoroughly.

"You're a rider?" Argorn asked. I nodded.

"A bit new to it, as my girl here isn't big enough yet, but yeah." I giggled as she curled up on my shoulder. "You're getting too big for that, Star." I chastised. She sniffed at me and plopped down to the ground. I thought she might be upset with me for a moment, until she put her front paws on my stomach and reached up to lick me, again.

I patted her head and gave her hand signal for quiet and low.

She got down and started listening for disturbances. I nodded at Argor for us to keep going and he nodded back. We were still moving, maybe a little quicker now, and I was still muddling over the how I would ask Hiccup how much he knew.

Then it hit me.

"Argor? Would you have anything to write with, or on?" I asked him. He nodded and handed me some charcoal and a small piece of paper. Thanking him, I scribbled out a note.

"Someone named Alvin is looking for the both of us, he was in the trees above us. You knew this, right? Not to mention he headed toward the village. Be careful." I folded the paper, handed Argorn back his 'pencil' and motioned for Star.

"Okay, girl, can you take this to Hiccup?" I asked her, scratching behind her ear. She sat up a little straighter and delicately took the note. She nudged me once before she took off.

"I really hope he gets that." I muttered.

Soon though, it wouldn't matter. We made our way down the trail to the beach, but before we crested the hill I heard something and threw out my arms to stop them. The entire outcast army (as far as I knew) was on that beach, with...thunderdrums. Well, this put a damper in our plan. The whole beach seemed to be lined, one end to the other farther than I could see.

So, even if Stoic and the others beat them there was a whole other wave, and from the look of the boats around the island a third one as well, waiting. I motioned them to duck down and they wasted no time. I strained my head listening. From the tidbits I got they weren't leaving without all they needed to start their own dragon training academy. He seemed prepared to slaughter every man, woman, and child on this island if he didn't get what he wanted.

While I was considering the best way to go about this, Stoic came into view behind us. I waved him over.

"What's all this?" He asked.

"He's looking for someone to better train the rest of his dragons." I told him. "He's willing to kill until that happens, and if it doesn't." I watched the look in his eyes waver from anger, to worry and back.

"Don't worry, we'll beat him, we always do." He nodded. I gave him a sideways glance.

"Um, you do realize that there are three waves of outcasts out there. Don't you?" I asked. He sighed.

"I know. Is Hiccup behind you?" He asked.

"They all are, or should be." I assured him. "I can call him with a bird-call." I offered. He nodded.

With a massive whistle that was near impossible to track, he popped into view from the trees.

"You've seen it?" He asked both of us, we nodded.

"You know there's only one way he'll leave." Hiccup said. I met his eyes, and I knew we were on the same page. Stoic, however...

"No." He said. "Neither of you are going to do that." He crossed his arms.

"We have nothing else we CAN do." I admitted. "Unless we want to try to fool him." I offered. I didn't know how, but it was something.

We were all thinking when I heard something beyond sight on our left.

"Um...guys...did you WIN the village?" I asked. Stoic nodded proudly, "Then...where is Gobber?" I asked. We all looked at each other, then down at the beach. Stoic rolled his eyes before realizing what that would mean.

"Oh Thor allmighty, he's gonna get them all killed." He stood made ready for the not-so-surprising surprise attack Gobber no doubt had planned.

When Gobber and about thirty other vikings burst out of the forest, Stoic braced himself and motioned the Hiccup and myself get out of here. I shook my head.

"I'm not going anywhere." I stood firm, sword in hand. It looked to me, about half a second later, that he had just acquired someone just like his son in the village. I could see he was torn over how he should feel about that.

"Alright, can you keep those beasts at bay?" he asked us.

"I wouldn't imagine they're all that loyal." I ventured. Hiccup nodded.

"You hold off the others and do as much cross-training as you can, but if it comes down to it, just let me do the training." He told me. I nodded and the three of us burst out into the cove, ready for action.

**Okay, so I'm really sorry I haven't updated this in a while I'll try to be better about that, cross my heart! At least I have the internet for it now, thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6-Churning Seas

**Churning Seas**

We watched Gobber fight, he seemed to be having a fun time, for about a second before charging. Star was inexplicably growing by the moment so much so that when she slobbered all over me for the fifth time she was big enough to ride. I looked over at her in awe. From the sound of Stoic's almost silent chuckle hiccup was too.

"How in Odin's name is she growing so fast?" He whispered.

"I have no idea!" I whispered excitedly, "At least she's riding-sized now." I observed. Hiccup smirked and I raised a brow at him.

"Well, for you maybe." He nudged my arm companionably as Stoic tried desperately to contain himself. It was odd to me that he was able to laugh at all but listening to Gobber's colorful insults and taunting, plus the two of us? It became understandable.

"Like you're so much bigger." I countered, scanning the forest and canopy for danger.

"Don't worry, they're still up there, keeping an eye out." He said as if he could read my mind. Although I did think a whole lot like he did, so not all together unthinkable. I nodded.

"I know, so when do we go bail Gobber out?" I smiled sweetly. Stoic clapped me on the shoulder with a silent chuckle.

"You'll know." we waited.

It wasn't too much longer when Gobber started to curse and was down to using something that resembled an...egg beater? I shook my head in embarrassment for the poor man who was still going at it like he carried a war ax, not a kitchen utensil. When the boats started to take to the shore Stoic visibly tensed. He raised his ax in preparation and I tightened my grip on my sword. Hiccup didn't have more than his little hunting knife and I wondered vaguely how on earth he was going to pull this out. Worry for the boy gnawed at my gut before I realized he was going to be with Toothless. Star nudged me and I gave her head a little scratch.

"Stay with me, girl." She sniffed and I took that as an 'okay'.

"Ready..."Stoic warned.

The outcasts had landed and his men were holding their ground, but barely. When the first of our men fell unconscious he nodded, waving his ax forward and making that first step. I didn't hesitate to run in beside him. Some part of me was surprised at my own gut, running into what could be considered a war beside the viking chief of Birke. I wondered briefly at my sanity before realizing how they had done it, why Birke was still around in my own time; humor.

"That all you got you snotty beast?" Gobber laughed boisterously as he threw rocks at an offending party that had a man pinned. This man also wore a bucket on his head but I dared not question it. Some things are better left unsaid.

I was in the middle of gleefully knocking out a larger man with the flat side of my blade baseball-style when something very wet and very familiar bombarded me.

"Oh, hello there." I cooed happily at the thunderdrum that was licking me and trying to snuggle under my arm. I beat off an offending outcast with my blade and turned back to the dragon who looked at me questioningly. I scratched at his chin and he rolled happily onto his belly, asleep. "Sorry buddy, no time now."

Hiccup could be heard laughing about a yard away.

"Well done."

"I didn't do anything, but thanks." I smirked playfully at him, he returned the sarcastic gesture as well as he could while hanging onto the collar of a hostile dragon which proceeded to lick my face. "Hey..." I checked, "girl. You mind puttin' my friend down now?" I asked. The little blue dragon lay down on all fours and Hiccup slapped me a high-five.

Suddenly his face dropped and I followed his gaze to ANOTHER wave of viking ships just off the shore.

"How is that even possible?" I half groaned in frustration, exhaustion biting into the words. Hiccup shrugged and ran back where Stoic and Gobber had gathered the men, I followed.

"Dad?" Hiccup quizzed him, "I think we may need a backup plan." He provided almost jokingly.

"Fall back to the village." Stoic ordered the men behind him, "Protect the village, take the others home. It's the best place we have to defend right now. Gobber? Hiccup? Take your groups around to the cove, hopefully we can head them off there, maybe trap them." Something in his eyes told me he was scrambling for ideas like he had never had to before. This was, if memory served me right, the biggest battle Birke had ever seen. Maybe this was the time to remember how the history books said it would go. I cursed myself for never really getting to that point in my research.

When we dispersed I decided to see how Sky would do with flying.

"A-a little to the left." Hiccup instructed nervously from Toothless. Star was so full of energy I was beginning to fear for my life. I scratched her ear and she made a ,what I could only describe as smiling, face at me before changing course. I held tight to her 'reigns' which were rope with one hand and my weapon with the other. We flew out of range of the fight for a moment to allow me my bearings before joining the fight.

Somewhere in the middle of the battle the others in Stoic and Gobber's groups became the middle of a human outcast sandwich.

"We better go help 'em." Hiccup sighed. I nodded and choked on a laugh when Ruffnut and Tuffnut opened their mouths.

"Yeah, we actually get to FIGHT!"

"Pain, love it." The brother of the two drawled lazily. I still couldn't tell which was which and battle wasn't helping. Barf and Belch, the names of the two heads of the dragon they rode, were more than happy to play along and it was an odd kind of precious. The dragon was just happy for the attention and didn't seem to be paying attention to what was said.

Someone told them to shut up, some insults were exchanged, I was more interested in the actual battle happening to know what was said. Silly me.

Sky couldn't really get low enough to do anything so I decided to try a new tactic.

"I'm heading down, I'll send Sky away and try to take out the catapults they're bringing in while I'm at it." I called, he nodded and I did a rolling leap off her back and came down behind one of the outcasts that had formed a ring around Alvin and Stoic. They didn't even notice me knocking them out one by one because they were too busy looking up at the dragons or in at the warring chiefs. I used it, knowing I had better take all the advantages I could get.

It was a blur, I wasn't too sure about anything aside from the fighting. There was something in my gut that told me there would be a problem soon, but I pushed it back. I figured my instincts had taken a beating when I picked up an egg I found on the trail, obviously my gut needed a re-boot, maybe I should try turning it off and on, I mused vaguely to keep myself calm.

By the end of the fight almost everyone was down or unconscious. I was fighting the last of them and Alvin was nowhere in sight. Panic grew in my gut as I knocked him out and searched the crowd.

"Hiccup? Stoic?" I called, knowing I needed to find at least one of them. Stoic was my answer, and that's exactly what I was afraid of.

"Allia? Where's Hiccup?" He asked with a grunt.

"I didn't see him leave." I said as calmly and reasonably as I could.

"Gobber, wake up!" He knocked the blonde peg-leg in the head causing a snort and grunt combo that might have been funny in other circumstances.

"Wha? Did we win?" He asked, still blinking himself awake.

"No Gobber, I don't think we did. Where's Hiccup?" Stoic asked while helping the man up.

"Haven't seen 'im. Not since the whole beach debacle." My breath caught. I whistled for Star who came bouncing happily into view.

"I'll take a look." It was a statement but I looked questioningly at Stoic who nodded.

"Just don't leave yet, we'll start waking the others." The wind blew from Star's wings and it was exhilarating, even with this fear looming over my head for Hiccup and Birke it was still amazing. So free and I almost forgot what I was doing until she leveled herself out.

It was in the distance, far out of range, that two things caught my eye.

One, Alvin's already retreating ship and two, a storm. It was a bad one too. I raced back to inform Stoic but the teens and their dragons were in a panic.

"What do you mean, you don't know?!" Astrid's frustration was reaching a boiling point and I cringed for poor Stoic as I landed. He caught the gesture and waved me over.

"What did you see?" He asked simply.

"Alvin's boat has a minor head-start, and there's a huge storm ahead. The idiot's sailing right into it too." I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration, my other folded under my arm when a disturbing thought occurred to me. "He's gonna sink himself, we have to find out if Hiccup's on board." I almost spoke to myself but Stoic nodded.

"You're right, we do. Where's Toothless?" He asked and in response Toothless licked him. "Oh, there you are." He gave the dragon's head a pat. "Allia? Lead them out, try to head off the storm but if you can't get above it. Don't get yourselves hurt." He spoke directly to me and my heart stopped, but I just nodded at him.

"Oh, of course. If he's not with Alvin's crew?" I asked.

"Come back and we'll all go check his island if you manage to check before you make it there. If you have to follow him to outcast island be careful, quick, and don't start anything." I nodded again.

"Okay, we'll do our best, right?" I looked around, trying to gauge their reactions and figure out why Stoic was putting me in charge when Astrid was more knowledgeable. After everyone nodded and we mounted up I had time to ponder this. Toothless stayed with the others and soon we were flying in a point formation.

"Astrid?" I called.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you take point?" I offered and she looked a bit stunned. Flying closer she lowered her voice.

"Why? Didn't Stoic just tell you to lead us?" She seemed to understand my unease at the situation, especially the leading end.

"Well, the thing is I'm not sure why. I don't really know where outcast island is and you're likely better at corralling these guys than I am." I admitted. She gave me a sideways look.

"I think you know better than you think. Plus from the look of it Stoic kind of claims you, as a daughter, so it's not so surprising he'd pick you. I'm here if you need me though." She offered. I smiled over at her appreciatively.

"Thanks, Astrid. So, where are we headed? Still on course?" I asked, she nodded.

"Yep, we aren't too far off from their island to begin with, its this monsoon that's troubling."

"I know, do you think we can skirt it or should we go over?" I asked.

"Um, the best way to go would be over, since there's no way of telling how big this thing is." Fishlegs pulled up behind us and interjected, giving me a tiny bit of a scare.

"Alright, that makes sense. Objections?" I offered.

"To what, you're face?" Snotlout sneered. I rolled my eyes.

"How 'bout I knock yours in?" Astrid raised an approving brow in my direction and I couldn't help the feeling of belonging. Snotlout, it seemed, wasn't use to people actually coming back with something so he fell quiet and we were back to the task at hand.

"There's the ship!" Astrid pointed it out and we swerved into the clouds for camouflage. I took a moment to be impressed with Star's navigation before it dawned on me that they had a catapult and she would be getting a real workout if they caught sight of us.

"Alright, are we ready?" I called over the now howling winds. They nodded. "Okay, don't come too far down out of the clouds! If we can't see anything we'll just have to go over the storm and beat them to the island!" I recapped over the wind and rain. They nodded again with what I figured were excited cries of 'yeah' or 'okay' but I stunk at reading lips and the wind washed away the sounds before they could really get anywhere. I braced myself for what might happen, what we might see, but I certainly didn't expect what I saw when I urged Star out of the clouds.

I had never seen any ocean churn the way this one did. Evidently Alvin had either skipped ahead or fallen behind despite our careful pacing and the winds were buffeting the dragon's flight patterns something awful. Astrid and I exchanged a worried look before ascending but before we got into the clouds a crack of thunder startled our rides to the point of bucking us almost off of them. We kept losing altitude and I knew we were going in.

**So my college's semester starts tomorrow, but I'll keep workin' on this, I swear. Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7-Surprises

**Surprises**

When we hit the water I had a moment of unreasonable panic before I remembered that not only did I NOT have my phone, but that it was also useless anyway so why should I care. The situation had indeed taken a turn for the worse though, hopefully not a fatal one, but I choked that thought back as soon as it surfaced.

I was sputtering, splashing and kicking with everything I had and still couldn't keep my head above the waves for more than a few seconds at a time. Of course armor wasn't helping and Star wasn't exactly life-guard material either. It took everything I had to remember to keep my sword in it's sheath and both attached to me so I wasn't unarmed, P.S.-swimming was definitely not one of my strong suits.

"Is everyone alright?" I called as loudly as I dared while focusing on not dying.

"Here!" Astrid called, that was one. I held my breath both figuratively and literally until I heard all five voices sounding their presence.

"Thank the gods. The dragons?" I asked, dog-paddling (pathetically and with minimal success) my way over to Astrid, the one who ticked me off the least and quite frankly the one I trusted most.

"I think they're alright." She looked around in time to see Barf and Belch resurface and shake happily, picking up the twins as they did so. Meatlug had a very concerned looking Fishlegs clinging to her and Astrid had climbed onto Stormfly's back. I suppose I should have been more surprised to see Hookfeing completely ignoring a floundering Snotlout, but I had seen it coming. Once Star finished flopping around like a land-logged fish she licked me and I had to suppress a chuckle.

"Good. How are we going to-" I was about to ask but I went under again. This time I wasn't able to resurface and I started to panic.

I couldn't hear what was said but I knew Astrid was speaking and soon she had hooked me by the waist and thrown me onto Star's back. I lay there choking on water for a moment before deciding I was alright to speak.

"Thanks...lost it there." I said apologetically.

"Can't swim, can you?" She asked. I seriously considered making an excuse but ended up sighing heavily.

"No, not a lick." I admitted. "I'm actually surprised I lasted that long."

"Gods, Allia why didn't you tell us?" She asked, not angrily just...concerned.

"Well, Hiccup knew but..." I trailed off. She nodded.

"I understand, good thing you're a fast learner." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Now how in Odin's name are we gonna get over this thing?" She asked, eyeing the storm clouds.

"I don't know." I said instinctively before really thinking about it.

"Well our dragons'll have a hard time taking off in this, we'd have to swim through it." Fishlegs provided. I nodded to Astrid who retorted something to someone, I really wasn't paying attention. The crashing waves had me a bit distracted. I snapped out of it in time to hear Ruffnut, or Tuffnut I wasn't sure, smack Snotlout off his dragon who he had JUST managed to climb onto.

"Cut it out guys!" Astrid chastised and he said something that I missed for the wind and the sounds of the ocean. Something off in the distance managed to catch my eye. I wasn't sure but I had a bad feeling about it. The more I looked the more I thought it looked like a ship. I'm fairly certain my mouth was hanging open like someone applying mascara or putting in contacts. The result might have been humorous if it weren't for my suspicions being highly likely.

"Astrid!" I drew the word out, "ship." She followed my gaze and her eyes widened when they met mine.

"Crap, that could be Alvin!" She turned to the others. "Guys, try to get the dragons up, its our best chance. If not then we'll have to go under and hang tight to the base of the hull." She ordered. I didn't question it, better than anything I was going to come up with, and sort of what I had been thinking.

We managed to take off at the last second, shooting up and over the storm successfully. Thankfully the dragons were use to the sounds at that point and didn't freak out again. That could have been bad.

I breathed a visible sigh of relief when we were in open air.

We decided to try to head them off but with all the vertical altitude we had to gain without much forward momentum we had lost track of his speed below us and visuals were both thankfully and unfortunately a thing of dreams. We rode in relative silence, the bickering of Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout becoming our radio. It was actually wonderfully stress-releivingly hilarious. Although when outcast island came into view in the distance, it all seemed to slam to a screeching hault.

"So, what now?" Snotlout asked with the most sarcastic tone he could manage. I refrained (with no small amount of willpower) from retorting.

"Now, we search the island." I provided.

"The marina first." Astrid qualified and I nodded.

"But, didn't Stoic say-" Fishlegs started but Astrid stopped him.

"Stoic said that if we had to follow them to outcast island, to be careful." She reminded them. I had this gnawing, rolling, horrid feeling in my gut but bit it back with a deep breath.

"Right, which means no starting fights, be quiet and don't call undue attention to yourselves. Don't be the hero, just get in and get out." I semi-chanted. It was more for myself than them but there was a collective up-welling of either approval or snarky comebacks that I took as their own way of agreeing. I hoped I was right.

We landed with some small amount of tact and decided to split up in twos.

Astrid and myself, the twins and Snotlout with Fishlegs. I don't know, nor do I wish to, what happened with the others, all I know is that we didn't find Hiccup within an hour and re-grouped. However, not a moment after we gathered a very angry group of guards came screaching after the twins.

"You idiots! You were supposed to lay LOW!" Astrid knocked their heads together.

"We did! And, it was her fault anyway." The male (I really needed to figure out which was which) accused. They butted heads for a second until the guards were upon us.

"I don't think anyone cares who started it, but we had better finish it, now." I hissed in frustration. My own temper was beginning to surprise me, a result of the teens no doubt. It was actually a bit disconcerting when I thought about being the oldest of the group.

Once we knocked them out thoroughly we decided to head to the far side of the island to check the actual village, but from the back but didn't get very far.

The moment I mounted a nightfury call went out and Star went crazy.

"Easy girl, easy. Slowly, let's check it out. It could be Hiccup." I said mostly to the dragon but partly to the others, who also mounted up. The call went out again and we were off. It didn't take long.

"There he is!" Astrid called excitedly, we landed and Star slobbered all over the poor boy.

"Hey there, you're not Toothless." He teased. She sniffed at him and nudged his side.

"What happened?" Astrid asked in shock.

"Well they sailed through a monsoon and this island is covered in pointy rocks, do the math." He shrugged.

"Well I guess we don't have to worry about him for a while." Snotlout semi-gloated. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

"Maybe if we don't count the hoards already on Birke." Hiccup commented, silencing him. We shared a look.

"We should get going then." Fishlegs fretted. We took off, Astrid taking Hiccup on Stormfly. We only hoped we would find the village standing when we returned. I was going over everything in my mind and remembered something about Alvin the Treacherous from history class.

"He was considered among the most violent of Viking chiefs, and never backed out of a fight that we know of." I remembered our high school social studies teacher saying. I actually only remembered because he had been wearing a viking helmet at the time and pretended not to notice that his fake beard had ridden down. He was a piece of work and even though the memory made me laugh inwardly it also put a pit in my stomach.

He never retreated.

He HAD retreated.

It had to be a trick, he must have had more forces waiting offshore or somewhere in the island and now they were going to attack! I really hoped I was wrong but quickly realized panicking wasn't going to solve this issue.

We could see the flames licking up the island before we were anywhere near it. The sounds and the smells came to us on the wind and I could see Hiccup tense, all of them in fact. I knew they had to be thinking of their families and in Hiccup's case, his dragon as well. I realized at that point that I had a bit of an advantage. I was the one with the least to lose.

Granted I didn't want anyone hurt, I'd already come to love this place and the people, but they were so much farther invested, having grown up there. I couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like for me and my chest tightened.

I might not ever see my family again. It was a strange moment to be thinking it, but that thought hadn't occurred to me before then. Yeah I had missed them a bit and wondered if they'd notice but not once had I ever thought that maybe they were as dead to me as I was to them. It was sobering and I had to force myself back into focus as we landed, biting the inside of my cheek to snap the world back into focus.

There was no time to discuss anything, we landed in the middle of an all-out firefight complete with catapults and flaming arrows. I was worried about Sky briefly until I realized what she could do. She was fierce. About the second time she crushed a catapult I stopped worrying quite so much.

"Hiccup!" Stoic called happily with no small amount of relief showing in his voice.

"Dad, what happened?!"

"They had men hidden in the forest and they waited for you to leave before they came in waves. This should be the last of 'em unless they've gained more supporters than we thought they had." He informed. I had to duck under an ax which reminded me that getting involved in polite conversation was, at the moment, bad for my health.

I couldn't help but be momentarily proud of my correct guess at what had happened. Granted it wasn't exactly a good thing, but hey I'd take what I could get at this point. I was becoming more and more scatterbrained by the moment and that worried me more than I cared to admit.

The whole village was up in flames soon but being a dragon-friendly town they were well equipped for that. I was knocking blades with an outcast with bad breath and a face I wasn't entirely sure even a mother could love when my vision blurred for a moment. I almost took his blade to my head but Stoic caught it.

"Are you alright there?" He asked, noting my momentary lapse.

"Oh, yeah." I shook out my head and he gave me a questioning look.

"Allia?" He drew the name out.

"What?" I asked, genuinely confused, I was fine, wasn't I? I didn't remember getting hit.

"You must be hurt, go help Gobber with the fires." He urged gently. I opened my mouth to argue but quickly shut it with a sigh. I nodded and jogged off to meet the energetic man.

**Yay! I updated during the school week! Thank you so much to everyone who followed/favorited! **


	8. Chapter 8-Home

**Home**

Gobber was quick to put me to work. I was trying to stay out of the way as much as possible, failing miserably, but I was trying. Aside from all the jumpiness it wasn't too bad, but something still felt wrong.

Granted I was running around a battle with a sword in my hand in ancient Birke with people that should be my great, great, great, great, great, great...you get the idea...grandparents, but something was off. The colors around me were starting to fade out and my head was pounding. Any time my heart would beat I could feel it in my head. It was more annoying than painful though, so I didn't think much of it. Adrenaline had me going, but I couldn't help thinking about what had just happened.

I had missed a sign that should have been obvious and almost been run through for my trouble. If Stoic had been even a second late I would be dead.

It was rattling, to say the least.

I busied myself putting out fires which was much less trying but every now and then my side would tweak painfully. Star was nudging my shoulder gently and trying to get me to go somewhere. She wanted me to let her carry me which was as adorable as it was alarming and more than a little hindering.

"Star? Hey girl I'm fine, easy." I soothed, scratching her head absently as I rushed from place-to-place.

She bit my coat and drug me forcibly into the forge.

"Star! What are you doing? Stop." I chastised, she wasn't concerned. Gobber turned to see her holding me up off the ground and chuckled.

"What's she goin' on about?" He asked, hammering out a weapon before another fire hit and he started yelling orders at the newest wave of firefighters.

"She's wanting me in here for some reason, I don't know what's gotten into her." I offered as Hiccup came knocking through the door.

"What's gotten into who?" He asked.

"Her dragon's goin' nutty." Gobber provided rather bluntly and I shook my head to Hiccup, not wanting to outright call him out. He gave me a knowing, and dry, look. Stoic could be heard in the background at this point, calling orders in a much more frenzied state. Metal clashing and the smell of smoke, sweat and blood filled the forge.

"Star's just a bit...overprotective?" I offered.

"Star?" Hiccup drug the name out. "If she promises to sit, will you drop her?" he reasoned. The dragons were actually a whole lot smarter than they seemed sometimes. They understood us, but this was a stretch I wasn't expecting. My stunned expression, or so I assume, caused a chuckle.

Star actually sat up straighter. I sighed.

"Alright, alright, I'll sit." She dropped me (gently!) immediately and sat back on her haunches.

"Now what made dad send you to Gobber-duty?" He asked. Gobber made a slightly indignant noise in the background.

"I just, I faltered and almost took an ax to the face and, I don't know, something's off." I offered vaguely. He sat in front of me.

"Follow my finger." He waved it in front of me. "Are you dizzy?" I shook my head. "Tunnel-vision?"

"Yeah." I rubbed my eyes, admitting my vision was diminishing just made me want to fix it. He thought for a moment.

"Anything hurting that didn't before?"

"No, not..." I started, but thought about it, "actually? Yeah, I think I tweaked my side." I admitted, pointing to the place that sharp pain had been. His eyes widened.

"That's...yeah that was a blade." He didn't touch my side, but when I followed his gaze the sight made me cringe. I couldn't feel it still but the mere sight was nauseating, mostly because it was on me. There was an open rip through my shirt just above my hip and a deep wound showing all bloody and open.

"Shouldn't that hurt?" I asked simply.

"Uh, yeah. Quite a bit. Gobber?" He called, I tensed up a bit because if there was one thing I didn't look forward to it was Viking medical care. Honestly I was hoping the stories weren't true but one can only hope, right?

"She hurt herself?" He teased.

"Well I don't think she did it herself, but the end result is the same." He countered.

"Alright, let's have a look then." Hiccup moved to the side so Gobber could take a look, settling on my other side. I had to force myself to look calm about the whole thing when I wanted nothing more than to vomit. I could feel panic growing in my chest as horrible scenarios crossed my mind, my imagination going wild. He crouched down to take a look.

"Shouldn't be too bad, hold still." He pulled out a bucket of water and all but drenched me in the process of cleaning it out. It was about then that I started to feel it.

"Oh, there it is." I said tensely through my teeth. Hiccup cringed as I white-knuckled the barrel I had sat down on painfully. I sat there, teeth clenched eyes screwed shut, while Gobber patched,stitched and cleaned while Hiccup talked.

"Feel that now, do ya?" I nodded.

"Oh yeah." I said through my teeth.

"You know why Star was pushing you in here, right? Because dragons know when one of their own is wounded and to them that's what we are. They claim us and it's like a bond." He explained. I started to tune out, not catching his meaning in full but having the voice to focus on was amazingly helpful. Gobber continued his work, adding to the conversation and making everything easier to deal with.

When he was done it was a steady ache instead of a white-hot burning/stabbing/stinging type pain. I sat, relieved, and waited. Before going back to work though, Gobber seemed to consider something.

"Alright, lets get you somewhere you won't get tripped over and let this work itself out. You'll be fine." He offered. Hiccup nodded.

"Good idea, here." He helped me up and settled me in the floor at the very back of the large room where I would be nearly invisible. Star curled up around me protectively and despite the situation and my protests that I should be doing something, Hiccup got me to stay there and I drifted off. The next thing I knew it was night time and Stoic had stuck his head in and it was his chuckle that woke me up.

"Come on girl, let's take her home." He said through a laugh while petting Sky's head. The happy little nut rolled over and big bad scary Stoic the Vast was scratching her belly. I tried to laugh but the energy needed and what I had were very different. When she had rolled over she had stopped supporting my weight and I realized how sore the whole process had left me when I fell over with a grunt.

"Hey, how long was I-" I fell over again, I started to worry. It hadn't been this bad, had it? I was fighting with this after all.

"All day-easy!" He caught me by the shoulder before I fell again. To be honest I'm much too stubborn for my own good and this was no exception.

"It wasn't this bad..." I half-panted, winded and wanting to go back to sleep.

"Relax, you got hit a bit harder than you thought and the adrenaline had you going much longer than you should have been able to, but you'll be alright. Sore, exhausted, maybe down for the count, but alright." He explained, "Plus, you know if you relax you'll feel a whole lot better." He urged gently, almost like he was talking to a child which I could understand. I hadn't ever seen him so quiet before and I had to admit he did a darn good job being convincing. "Let's get you home, maybe something to eat? Once you get to sleep somewhere other than Star, you'll feel better. Just relax." I didn't realize why he was talking to me like that until I felt the panic leave me. I nodded and found myself letting him take my weight.

"Kay." I was slipping under.

"Alright, this'll hurt, I'm sorry, but I'll do my best." I nodded. I didn't remember closing my eyes, but they were shut now so I only felt him pick me up. Aside from the burning, stabbing pain that returned when I moved it was a soothing motion. Between the warmth he radiated and him talking to Star (and likely me, I'm not sure) I was asleep before we walked in the door.

Then Star was licking my face. With gusto.

"Wake up, come on you need to eat." Hiccup nudged playfully (thankfully in my SHOULDER) and I grunted indignantly.

"Easy Star." I opened my eyes to see Stoic patting the head of my dragon with Toothless under his other arm. The sight pulled a huge grin from me and a chuckle from Hiccup.

I had been placed by the fire pit in their 'living room' on a little chair that was really only little to Stoic. Hiccup and I would be swimming in it. The metal outer shell that had been protecting me to some extent was sat neatly over by the door. We had a 'family dinner' and I would be lying if I said it wasn't a tiny bit awkward, but not in a bad way. I just felt like giggling at everything which provided one more reason for me to be wondering about my health. I let it go though, favoring conversation and whatever stew happened to be in my bowl.

It wasn't long, either, before I started to drift off.

The last thing I heard was Hiccup and Stoic chuckling at me as I felt Stoic pick me up again and set me down on something that was admittedly a whole lot softer than the floor of the forge and pull the blanket up over me.

It was a fitful night and when I woke up I face-planted trying to get up.

"Woah, you okay?" Hiccup asked as he helped me right myself.

"Yeah, I don't know why I'm so off-balance. It wasn't that big of an injury, was it?" I was still absolutely confounded by the situation which left me wiped.

"Well, actually..." He rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably.

"What is it?" I asked slowly, casting him a suspicious sideways look.

"Uh, you, heh...you lost a LOT of blood and that wasn't the only injury. You've got a, preeeeeety powerfuly knock to the head to go along with it." He explained and suddenly it all made sense.

"Oh." I put a hand to my head experimentally and pulled back when my whole head all the way down my spine throbbed painfully. "Ouch!" I sighed.

"Hey, relax alright?" I made a frustrated face and looked around, I wanted to move, do something, be useful. I squirmed a bit in preperation to stand again and he tensed. "Woah, uh, that's not such a great idea, um...yeah you should probably-woah!" I stood anyway and fell, again.

I let out a frustrated grunt about the time Stoic poked his head in.

"Is she being stubborn?" He teased.

"Yes." Hiccup provided shortly, folding his arms in mock seriousness.

"Well she fits in just fine here then." He raised his brows and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me.

"Hey! I'm not stubborn." Hiccup attempted but ended up shrugging at the dry look his dad gave him. "Okay okay, yeah."

"Allia, you're wantin' to move, get out there and do somethin' aren't ya." I nodded, "Well here's the thing, you're not going to get better any quicker if you don't relax and let yourself heal." He reasoned.

"Yeah, but-"

"I know, I know, but trust me, okay?" I must have slumped over more than I thought because he gave my shoulder a pat. "Let's have some breakfast, sound good?" My stomach had been rumbling so there was no avoiding the smile that tugged at my mouth, he clapped. "Alright!" They made their way out, setting my butt back down as I tried to follow.

It went against everything in me but they made it okay. It was a while until they would let me up. It was really sweet the way they took care of me, uncomfortable but sweet. I found myself really loving this family I had found here and all the thoughts about my life before then vanished.


	9. Chapter 9- Friends and Family

**Friends and Family**

"Come on, please?" I almost whined. Hiccup and Stoic were giving me a look that told me how pointless my pleading was but I persisted. I wanted to train!

"You've only just healed enough to walk and I know you can't take a hit in that side now. We don't know how much exercise you can handle just yet." Stoic reasoned. I opened and shut my mouth a few times but sighed, knowing this was a loosing argument.

"Fine." I huffed in reluctant agreement, sitting heavily on the couch-like chair by the fire pit. Somewhere in my mind I was happy they let me up at all so soon so I went with it. Hiccup looked like he was really considering something and I couldn't help wondering what strange thoughts he had half-baked in his head.

"Ah, don't look at me like that, just give it another day or two." Stoic gave my shoulder a fatherly pat. "Stay out of trouble, I'll be back around lunch." He smiled at me in promise and I couldn't stay irritated at him.

"Okay, okay. Have fun chief-ing." I teased which pulled a deep rolling chuckle from him as he made his way out. As the door closed I noticed how empty the room was with just Hiccup and myself. "Hey, where's Toothless? Isn't he usually in here? Star too." I mused out loud.

"Oh they get a bit worked up sometimes and we didn't want them jumping all over you. It's not that we don't trust 'em, they just get carried away sometimes, especially a younger dragon. That's not sayin' Toothless isn't kinda hyper though..." He trailed off as a little black nose sniffed through the open window.

"Can we let them back in?" I asked hopefully.

"I thought you'd never asked," He admitted, "but if they get too rambunctious we have to put them back outside." He agreed and my face lit up. I really missed Star, she was the best lap-pet slash cuddle-buddy ever and at her size she was better than a blanket.

"Awesome!" I cheered over Hiccup's laughter.

"Come on in, whoa, easy bud. You too girl, easy." He led them in and Star licked me half to death. "Heh, looks like they missed us." He commented.

"I missed you too girl! Who's a good dragon!?" I scratched her belly and she rolled happily on the floor. I opened my arms which meant 'hug?' and she set her head in my lap. Patting the couch next to me got her curled up around me and I leaned into her, petting her head which rested in my lap. She even scooched her tail under me so it was like sitting on a couch. She covered me with her wing and between my body heat and her insulation it became the perfect temperature for a nap. "She's such a sweetie." I said fondly. Hiccup nodded from his spot on the floor leaning against Toothless.

"They're amazing companions, aren't they?"

"You know it." I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them Star was looking up at me with her big round eyes and the sight was too cute to handle. "Yeah, you're a cutie." I cooed, she sniffed and the plates on her head perked up happily.

We sat there for a moment before I yawned, the warmth doing wonders for my achy muscles.

"Still tired?" He asked.

"I didn't think so until my own personal best friend and blanket came in." I admitted.

"Yeah, I was thinking that might help." He grinned mischievously.

"Ugh, no. I've been sleeping too much, no more sleep." I protested as I yawned again, shaking my head and rubbing my eyes in a vain attempt to focus.

"Aw, go on. The more you nap the sooner you'll get better and the sooner dad and I will get off your case." He teased.

"Alright alright." I almost mumbled. As it turned out I was napped out, but lying there with my eyes shut all cuddled up to Star felt amazing and I didn't budge an inch until a knock on the door 'woke me up'.

"Hmm?" I picked my head up and blinked to put the world of swirling colors back in order.

"I'll get it." Hiccup said already halfway to the door. I listened intently and caught an interesting and heartwarming exchange.

"Hey." A female voice greeted.

"Hi Astrid, what's up?" I _knew_ it had been a familiar voice.

"Oh, we were just wondering how Allia was, we heard what happened and you guys haven't been to training in a while." She sounded worried.

"Actually she's doin' great. Wanna come in?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't want to bother her, she's gotta be down for the count, you know, after that." She offered warily.

"Don't worry, she's up and goin', or she would be if dad and I hadn't stared her down. She's doin' better than we thought she could."

"Oh, alright." I heard them coming my way and tried to sit up but Star curled around me more.

"Okay, easy girl, I get it." I giggled.

"Allia?" Astrid asked in surprise as she came in.

"Hey Astrid!" I greeted. She had become somewhat of a friend and I really did enjoy her company but I had just realized how much I missed her and the other's company.

"You look a whole lot better." She complimented, "We were worried for a moment there." She teased, perching beside her boyfriend.

"Oh, well...uh..." My hand found the back of my head on instinct and I could feel my face warming up. "It was nothin', good to see ya." I grinned sheepishly.

"I wasn't nothing, I saw it." She insisted, "From what Hiccup tells me you're itchin' to get back to training though." She said through a smile.

"Oh yeah, too much downtime for my taste." I agreed.

"Hm, looks like Star cured that itch." She observed where I was laying all curled up inside the crook of her tail obviously asleep. I chuckled.

"Yeah, I wasn't so sure I was tired until she did this." I admitted with a shrug. I tried not to but I couldn't avoid another yawn. "Dangit." I shook my head as the two of them snickered with a limited enthusiasm that seemed to be marred, like they were seeing something I wasn't and I figured I looked a whole lot worse than I felt.

"Go back to sleep." Astrid and Hiccup urged lightly, in unison. I just blinked at them for a moment and snickered for a while. Even the dragons were laughing, or at least that's what it sounded like. I stretched and was very proud of myself for not letting on that the motion was like fire in my side. Admittedly a whole lot better, but still not exactly a massage.

"But I already did. Several times." I protested, sounding much younger than I was.

"Its okay, dad'll be home soon and believe me there's no sleeping through him thundering around here." Hiccup assured right before Astrid elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey."

"Be nice."

"I wasn't being mean, it's true and you know it." He defended, she just gave him a dry look that told him to stop talking immediately. He raised his hands in surrender.

I fell asleep again, much to my own disappointment I might add, and woke up to exactly what Hiccup had said I would; Stoic the Vast, Viking chief of Birke, stumbling over Toothess and apologizing to the poor guy who's tail had to be hurting. Hiccup seemed to be out, so it was me and Stoic, which was surprising because Toothless would normal be with him but I figured he didn't want to leave Star. He was attached to her something awful.

"Fearsome dragon catch you on your way in?" I muttered half-awake. He laughed hard enough that he had to catch his breath when he was finished.

"Oh yes, downright scary isn't he?" He asked while scratching the nightfury's belly. Said fearsome dragon's back foot was beating in time to the scratching while his tongue hung out of his mouth and his tail swung happily. It was adorable.

"Oh yeah, have you ever been whacked in the face by a baby nightfuty's tail? Let me tell you, it hurts." I said quite seriously while attempting to right myself. He just chuckled at me and when I finally woke the rest of the way up I discovered why.

Star was hugging me like a stuffed animal, curled around me but with her front feet around my waist and her head on my lap still. Her wings had both unfurled and were laying about lazily, one being my blanket and her tail was over my legs somehow. It was funny to look at. I just shook my head and gave the sleepy 'little' girl's head a pat.

"She's not a baby anymore though." he commented.

"Nope, she's a big girl now." I scratched her behind the ear and she proceeded to slime me. "Eeeww, dragon kisses." I teased. Stoic shook his head.

"I hear this was Hiccup's sneaky little plan to get you to stay put." He mused. "He told me it was your idea but that you had actually asked about it a moment before he was going to suggest it." He grinned mischievously.

"Oh did he now." I was suspicious now. "Well, whoever thought of it, the intended purpose was achieved. I don't know why I'm so sleepy though." I crossed my arms. The huge viking looked a bit...at a loss. He sat beside where Star and I sat heavily and with a sigh.

"You gave us a scare, you know that?" He started quietly. "You should have gone down, you shouldn't even be alive. You were nearly dead when Gobber fixed you up and I didn't expect you to wake back up when you passed out on the way here. Its amazing you're healed as well as you are." Suddenly I understood the gravity of the situation.

"So...I was..." I floundered, he nodded.

"You were, almost. Scared us somethin' awful but we're glad you're better. Just give it some time. Now that we know you aren't going to die on us we can all relax, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you jump in a practice ring and get yourself hurt." The way he was looking at me made me feel like he was practically begging my cooperation with him. He looked scared, and that hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Okay, okay." I conceded. He visibly relaxed.

"Thank you." He grinned.

"For not dying or not arguing?" I chuckled. He sobered a bit.

"Both." He locked eyes with me and something it absolutely threw me off balance. Something Astrid said when we were looking for Hiccup popped into my mind just then. Something about him gaining a daughter when I got here. I must have looked a little stunned because he raised an eyebrow at me. "What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"Come on, don't give me that." he nudged my shoulder with a grin.

"Ah, well...it's just that, this...this is just so...odd." I managed to stumble through a vague explanation that just caused more questions.

"What is?"

"This." I motioned to the room around us, encompassing everything and him. "I just, I don't know..." I didn't quite know how to say it.

"It's not home." it wasn't a question, but I shook my head.

"No, that's just it, it's better." I corrected and he just looked at me like I'd grown wings.

"Better?"

"Yeah, I didn't really...uh, well..." Suddenly my hands were fascinating, funny how that worked.

"Allia?" He caught my attention, I let out that huge breath you take and hold without ever realizing it and looked up, meeting his eye with a strained half-smile and a shrug. "What was your family like?" He asked, hitting the proverbial nail on the head.

"They, well...they were nice but, they never really...we didn't talk much. They were always gone and I didn't...I kind of raised myself. It's not like they were bad people, and we were on good terms, they just...weren't there." I explained carefully.

"You miss them?" he guessed.

"The thing is..." I felt horrible for it, but there was no way around it so I might as well say it, "I know it sounds horrible but...not really. I mean I did, until the very next day and then to be honest, I...pretty much forgot about them." I felt myself cringing at the words and I didn't remember looking back down but a hand on my shoulder brought my eyes back up.

"That's not horrible. They weren't there, that's not your fault." He assured, seeming to understand my actions a bit more. "Just relax, alright? You don't have to worry about it, we've got your back." He smiled. I noticed a few things I hadn't before, because they had gone away.

My chest had been ever so slightly tight, my stomach had a knot in it, my shoulders were a bit too straight, my thoughts scattered and my defenses on high. I felt all of this melt off me and the result was a relaxation I couldn't ever remember feeling before in my life.

"You know, you're so much like Hiccup, you could easily be his sister." He commented thoughtfully. When I just looked at him he chuckled under his breath. "Come on, don't tell me you haven't seen it. The only thing keeping you out of the family is blood, and frankly I'm not bothered and I know he isn't." I still couldn't process what he was talking about and he laughed. He gave my shoulder another pat and stood to make something to eat, before he left he said one more thing I'm almost certain I was too asleep to hear but somehow I did; "Welcome to the family, get some sleep."

**So, I keep forgetting to do this, but thank you everyone who's followed/Favorited! You're awesome! **


	10. Chapter 10-Allia's Discovery

**Allia's Discovery**

I was breathing so much better when I woke up. I felt like the whole thing had been a bad dream. Stoic and Hiccup finally backed down and let me go train, although between Hiccup and Gobber I couldn't do much. They were making sure I was fit enough to train at all, and I could understand that. The full realization of what had happened hit me somewhere in the conversation and I found myself thanking the gods I had survived at all.

We were the first people to arrive and I decided to take a moment to fill in another educational gap.

"So, the written language here, is it what I think it is?" I asked. Hiccup nodded.

"I think so, you wrote perfectly when you sent that note to us." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank the Gods. I just kind of hoped you'd be able to figure it out. I didn't know for sure but I knew you'd at least be able to explain why it was different if it was, you know?"

"Yeah, but everyone knows you're from somewhere else, it wouldn't be unimaginable." He offered. I nodded, knowing that but there was still a part of me that was afraid that they wouldn't want me around anymore if they learned the reality of my situation. Then again, they'd probably think I was insane.

"True. I guess I need to relax." I grinned.

"Yeah, you're fine, you've joined the village, and the family for that matter. Dad claims you." He chuckled.

"I thought I dreamed that conversation." I admitted.

"Nope, although I can imagine why."

"Well, I really like it here." I was smiling a lot brighter than I could remember, much more carefree than I can remember ever being.

"So, the looking for ways to get you back?" Hiccup's questioning glance stumped me for a moment.

"Oh, well...I don't really mind, I mean..." My stomach clenched guiltily. I didn't really want to go back. Birke had become my home but I knew my family might wonder, and my friends...

"Allia...?" He drew out my name.

"You know, I kinda feel bad about it, but I don't really mind being here. I kinda wanna...stay." I admitted.

"Hey, don't feel bad about it. You fit in really well here, you know." I nodded.

"Yeah, almost better. I doubt that if time has progressed the same there as it has here they've even noticed I'm gone yet." I had to chuckle at that thought. I was where I belonged.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy here because in all honesty I didn't know what we were gonna do about this." He admitted sheepishly. I laughed a big happy laugh.

"I know, right? What on earth could we have done anyway." He relaxed when he realized that didn't bother me. He probably thought I'd be offended and the thought was endearing. He was the sweetest viking I'd met on the island and I really was starting to think of him as a brother.

"Yeah," he started but we heard voices and turned to where the others were entering the arena. "well, here comes the class." he rolled his eyes. I had grown familiar with the fact that combat was not his favorite thing. I tried no to laugh when Gobber pointed out that I had lost some class time and still needed to go through duels with everyone but Astrid, who was quick to volunteer Hiccup under the premise that I needed to ease back into full combat, being hurt and all.

"Hey." Hiccup straightened a bit in indignation and I was still trying not to laugh. The twins weren't though.

"She's got a point, Hiccup. Lets go, first fight of the day." He waved the others back and I took up my ready position. Hiccup's face told me he wanted me to go easy on him, and I would, but I fully intended to beat him. No question. My sly smile seemed to make him a little more uncomfortable and he chuckled nervously.

"Uh, you're gonna take it easy, right?" He whispered. I pretended to think about it, just to mess with him.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe." I raised an eyebrow at him and he shuffled his feet. I shook my head. "I won't hurt you, Hiccup."

"Yeah, that's what they all say." He rolled his eyes but he was obviously relieved I wasn't just going to pound him senseless.

"Alright, ready...and..." He paused for an ungodly amount of time, enough that I turned and folded my arms, glaring at him. "Alright, alright, on your own time." He muttered, obviously disappointed that we weren't playing along. Turning back I readied myself again, but casually, waiting for him to move.

"You're...gonna attack, right?" He asked.

"Nah, I think I'll wait." I grinned, leaning on my sword.

"Um..." He looked around, not sure of how to proceed. "...so...you're not going to fight me?"

"I didn't say that." I drawled lazily, still waiting. It was an effective mind game and he was playing perfectly. Somewhere in all the battles I had made a mental note never to hold back again. I was going to pull all my training out and let it be seen.

"Go on then, Hiccup, attack!" Gobber prompted loudly and semi-amused.

"Alright then..." It was obvious he didn't know how to begin. He walked up and actually surprised me a little with...an upstroke. I wasn't sure if this was strategy or him lifting the weapon but I deflected. Long story short he landed on his face.

We did about ten of those before Gobber was satisfied and everyone was laughing like mad. I helped him back to his feet for the last time and promised to help him with it later. The only laughter that wasn't malicious was Gobber's and Astrid's. (I wasn't laughing.)

After dragon training we went back down to the fire-pit and ate dinner. Gobber was telling ridiculous stories and I vaguely remembered him being mentioned in our history books as a notorious storyteller. I was thrilled at his creativity and stayed thoroughly on the fence about if he really, truly believed what he said or not. I sat back, food eaten, and watched the stars. It wasn't long before I started to drift off but a large, slobbery dragon-kiss woke me back up.

"Oh, hey Star. Good girl." I gave her head a rub and she settled down with her head on her lap. Upon looking around I found that the rest of our dragons were greeting their riders and happy words were being exchanged.

Barf and Belch the two-headed dragon was once again befuddled by Ruffnut and Tuffnut. I felt bad for them (him?) until the dragon (dragons?) licked the two happily and their one big tail started to pat the ground like an over sized (and two-headed) dog's.

Huccup's laughter mixed with mine and Astrid's as they tromped off on their next daring adventure that was certain to end in nothing short of disaster. Snotlout and Fishlegs had already gone home, along with Gobber, which left the three of us lounging by the fire. It was a comfortable silence and I really felt like this was my clique of friends in the dining hall at school. My mind wandered about and I realized I was happy here. There was no more stress, everything was so simple. I decided that I really did want to stay, I was home.

It was just about then that a thunderdrum blast knocked us over.

"What in Odin's name was that?" Astrid griped, getting to her feet as I did. Hiccup was a bit slower to stand but made it in time for another blast.

"Thunderdrums? Fighting?" I asked in surprise, Hiccup nodded.

"Must be, but why?" We took off at a run and it wasn't long before I realized exactly what kind of shape I was still in. I was winded and my legs shook when we made it, although I did manage to keep up fairly easily.

"Allia, why don't you go get dad?" Hiccup asked. I leveled a 'go-get-him-yourself' look at him because I knew what he was trying to play. My stubborn nature was getting the better of me and if he thought he was going to exclude me because of a little panting and a few now scarring wounds he had another thing coming. He saw that and just begged me with his eyes. "Allia, please."

"No Hiccup. We can take care of this, and I'm pretty sure he's heard that and is on his way already." I defended.

"You're not well enough for this. Light training to get back into things is one thing but this is a whole other beast entirely." He pushed. I tried to suppress a frustrated groan. Yes, my legs were sore and maybe my side was twinging and sure, my head hurt but I was there and I was going to suck it up dangit!

"We're wasting time, let's get to the bottom of this." I ignored his logic because it was sound and I wasn't going there, attempting to walk around him. He stepped in front of me.

"Allia, listen to me. You're more capable than a lot of us but you're still healing, and if you hurt yourself on top of this it could be fatal." He half-plead. His eyes were all but begging me to listen. He looked a bit worried, no scared. That was it, he was afraid I'd hurt myself again. I felt like I was up against the overprotective brother of the year and I could see Astrid looking torn between pride for him and worry for me. I wanted so badly to prove them wrong, like I'd had to for so long with everyone else, but Astrid's face sealed the deal.

"Fine." I half-sighed. "I'll hang back and try not to get involved, but I just have to see this." I tried. Relief crossed his face so intensely that I immediately felt bad for challenging him when he was worried.

"Alright, watch yourself." He turned back and we rounded the corner to where the thunderdrums were growling at each other.

"Is that...?" Astrid whispered to Hiccup.

"I don't think so, but...I can't be sure." They shared a worried look.

"What?" I asked.

"Alvin." They whispered in unison.

"But, I thought his ships sank, and how on earth would he be out in the middle of Birke unchallenged?" I reasoned.

"I don't know, maybe we're seeing it wrong." Astrid tried.

"Maybe, wait." Hiccup froze. The thunderdrum bowed and the larger man was able to put his hand on its head. Who was it? Stoic the Vast. "Dad?"

It was true. His dad was in the shadowy part of the village, a mere silhouette against the forest, successfully calming a thunderdrum.

"Son?" He asked.

"Dad? What's going on?" he strode out to meet him.

"Oh, this fella was gettin' a bit feisty and they were brawlin'. Nothin' to worry about." Hiccup's stunned gaze went from one dragon to the other, where Stoic's hands were on their noses and up at him. Astrid and I shared a look of awe.

"You did it!" Hiccup cheered. "You learned!" I looked over at Astrid in confusion.

"He's never been good with hostile dragons until now. He usually fights fire with fire." She explained. "This is amazing."

"Wait. Hostile?" I asked, all our dragons were trained.

"Yeah, those are feral, not ours. They must've wandered in." She offered from where we had meandered by the two.

"Um, I don't think they're feral." I blurted, still watching the dragons with what I imagine was a stunned expression.

"What do you mean?" Stoic asked, confused but still happy.

"Feral dragons don't have saddles and that's not the Birke crest." I offered. Three faces dropped and we all looked up at each other.

"There's an outcast party here." Hiccup confirmed.

Stoic went around at lightning speed, gathering Gobber and a few of his best and asking the three of us to go home, anyone's home, and stay put. I figured that was at least half because he wanted me to stay put and half concern for Hiccup. Astrid had herded us to our home, our three dragons in tow and locked the door.

**So, sorry for the delay in updating, I promise I have this more or less fleshed out now! Thanks for reading, let me know what you think and if there's anything I can do better please let me know. **


	11. Chapter 11-Don't you do it!

**Don't you do it!**

"What on earth are they doing here still? If they have their dragons, why don't they just leave?" Hiccup half-griped half-wondered.

"Well, maybe they're a scouting party, trying to see how we've done since the attack, if we're up to another one yet." Astrid provided. I sat by the fire with Star, watching as my mind went in a thousand directions at once.

"Well, they've found someone to train their dragons, evidently." Hiccup noted.

"Maybe, but not all of them." Astrid guessed.

"Well there's no sense in fussing over it. The best we can do is get them off the island." I offered. They seemed to just remember I was there. I couldn't blame them.

"That's true, but if we don't know why the're here it'll be a whole lot harder to find them." She countered. I nodded, it made sense.

"You're right, but he wants us to stay put and I think we all know what one of us leaving will do." I gave Hiccup a knowing look.

"Chain reaction. She leaves, I leave, you leave, we're all in a huge mess." He agreed grudgingly. Astrid shrugged with a chuckle.

"That's true." She agreed. We didn't really know what to do from there. She settled down on the couch with Stormfly and Hiccup sat on the floor with Toothless. We waited, listening to the mounting crowd outside the home, villagers wanting answers.

"You know, I don't think our place was the best choice." Hiccup directed at me, cringing at the loud/angry/confused hoard of vikings outside. Loud, and getting louder.

"Maybe not." I agreed. I absently scratched Star behind her ear, working around to her jaw before I realized my mistake. She knocked out cold, falling asleep in a position that made her look a lot like a rag-doll. I laughed outright at the sight. Astrid joined me and Hiccup just sat there with his face in his hands in the general gesture for what-the-heck-did-that-just-happen? It wasn't long before the three of us were completely dissolved in giggles.

"Well, at least she's getting some slee-" I started but cut myself off as something wrapped around my throat and torso. The smell of dirt and flop-sweat invaded my nose causing me to wretch. I didn't know what was going on until the stinky thing spoke.

"Well 'ello there, 'iccup. So nice to meet you." An outcast drawled as his ax found the hollow of my throat.

"Where in Odin's name were you hiding and how did you two not see him?" I asked in utter astonishment.

"Fire pit." He provided calmly. Hiccup and Astrid shared a look that told me I wasn't the only one who was confused. I opened my mouth to tell him what I thought of him and his stupid accent but I was stopped short by the door busting open. In hindsight it was probably for the best anyway.

"We found 'em!" Gobber announced cheerily.

"What a coincidence." I provided dryly. The outcast to whom the accent and pungent odor belonged scoffed, standing with me. I was left dangling about a foot off the ground. Luckily for me he had my torso so I wasn't choking. Unluckily for me he had my torso, pinning my arms to my sides. I squirmed to test him and got the ax digging into my skin.

"What in the name of Odin's skivvies is goin' on here?" Gobber asked indignantly. I had to laugh, I couldn't help it.

"Oh, shut it." He hissed, over the novelty of me not being afraid of him.

"Gobber?" Stoic called from his place, explaining to the crowd what was going on. He hadn't heard what was happening yet, evidently.

"Stoic, you aren't gonna like this." He offered. I could practically HEAR Stoic roll his eyes which went wide when he stepped into the room.

"Let her go." Stoic commanded. I waited while the man laughed.

"If only it were that easy." I muttered.

"Shut up already will you?" He griped.

"No." I really wasn't amused and frankly I figured this was how I was going to die, so I may as well enjoy myself.

"Allia, hush." Stoic plead quietly.

"Oh, now look at this. Big bad Stoic 'as grown rather fond of this one, 'asn't he?" He mocked. I marveled at this man's stupidity. You don't egg on an angry viking chief. This man must have had a death wish. To test his point, he pulled on his ax and I felt the metal bite into flesh ever so slightly. I knew there would be a line of scarlet there, and it wasn't long before I felt the liquid drip down my shoulder. It was irritatingly itchy and I had the intense urge to scratch, but there was nothing I could do about it.

I was so happy Stoic couldn't kill with looks as he glared daggers at the man. Stoic looked around carefully and tensed for battle.

"I wouldn't be doin' that if I was you." He warned. To punctuate said threat he shifted his weapon into his holster and wrapped that hand around my throat tightly enough to cause me to choke on the breath I was taking. The action also forced my head back, causing me to be looking up at the ceiling.

After a moment he let go, causing me to have to cough and take in as much air as possible.

"What do you want?" Stoic asked.

"Her." He stated simply, my stomach clenched uncomfortably. This was getting worse and worse in my head. All the sass was gone, I figured I'd let Stoic handle this. "We'll be using her as collateral." He explained. "Kids? Go outside and tell them to send my friends in here."

With a look at Stoic, who nodded, they left. Gobber went with them, knowing the less people in there, the better.

His friends walked in, two of them, and he nodded. He gave a quick shove as he dropped me, I rolled. I wasn't some defenseless little girl, they wanted me they'd have to fight me. Unfortunately a three-on-one, no weapon and little armor, didn't really do much. I tried to slip past them to Stoic but failed. Stoic was kept at bay by the knowledge that he could only get me killed.

I was doing okay for a second but all this earned me was a swift and firm kick to the ribs. Gasping for air I hit the ground and was promptly seized by Ugly and Burly. Ugly looked like someone had hit him in the face with a shovel, which I realized was likely true. He pulled me up, jerking my arms behind me painfully and sweeping my feet out from under me, the end result of which was me basically sitting on my knees. His buddy keeled down, yanking my hair back and placing a blade at my throat. Smelly landed a firm kick to the gut, just for good measure.

All of this took about ten seconds, in which Stoic's face went white, not that I was paying much attention.

"Alright now, here's what we're goinna do. You're gonna step aside and we're gonna leave. You're not gonna follow us, in fact, forget you ever met 'er because you won't be seein' 'er again." He spat. Stoic looked so torn, I screwed my eyes shut and waited.

"No. You're not goin' anywhere, and neither is she." He seemed to have shaken himself out of the shock of the situation. Gobber could be heard yelling from behind me and I felt the blade fall away before I opened my eyes. Gobber had attacked from the back door!

"What the bloody 'ell?" Smelly cursed, taking a hammer in the face.

"Well done you!" Stoic cheered, stepping up to Ugly who still had a firm hold on me, not having moved for shock. He tightened his hold and stood, preparing to threaten once more to get his job done.

Unfortunately for him, I got an idea. I pulled up and kicked back as hard as I could while ducking. Stoic took my cue and clocked him on the side of his head, sending him down. He let go just in time for me to fall but I never got my feet under me. I stumbled forward into Stoic, getting a face-full of beard.

"Are you alright?" He asked, I figured out of instinct. If he was gonna ask, I figured I'd go ahead and give him the one-liner.

"Sunshine and daisies." I huffed. Stoic shook his head.

"You'll be the death of me one day, you know." He teased, helping me right myself before remembering that kick to the ribs and insisting I sit down.

"Here we go...again." I panted with a little smile. He chuckled.

"Gobber?" He called, not looking away from the cut on my throat.

"Yes?" He responded through the door.

"Would you mind taking out the garbage?" He asked nonchalantly.

"My pleasure." He cracked the knuckles on the hand he still had as he approached the three unconscious vikings. I didn't pay attention to what he did.

Adrenaline decided that right then would be the perfect time to leave me high and dry, too. So I pretty much knocked out, falling asleep on the couch as Star woke up, shaking herself awake and looking at Stoic in question before curling up around me.

The next morning I wake up in my bed, Hiccup telling me that they had been kicked off the island...literally. Gobber had punted them into the ocean. My laughter summoned Stoic who insisted I stay home, but with enough puppy eyes he was persuaded to let me go to training if I didn't spar.

I agreed and did the exercises, actually taught a bit of class with/for Gobber while he went to answer the 'call of nature'. I shudder to think of what that might entail.

By the end of the day we were getting back into the swing of things and Hiccup had backed off on the fretting. We ate around the fire and I had been able to work off the twinge in my side from the bruised rib somehow. A small part of me figured I had gotten use to it, and I guess that wasn't far from true. Star was cuddled up to me while I ate but jumped a bit, her head turning to track the sound only she could hear.

"What is it girl?" I asked. She carefully but excitedly nudged me to standing and pushed me toward the village, looking back at Astrid and Hiccup as if asking them to follow her.

"She heard something." Hiccup explained. Stormfly and Toothless looked at the younger dragon and promptly mimicked her. Something was wrong and we needed to see it, evidently.

"Woah, woah, easy girl. I'm goin'." Astrid tried to calm Stormfly.

The dragons pushed us to Hiccup's home, and mine I realized suddenly, where there was a fight happening. Stoic was four men deep and losing steam. Gobber was unconscious and there were dozens more littering the ground, snoring like mad. I wondered what had happened until I saw the whispering death emerge and smash another man against the wall, knocking him out.

"Whispering death." Astrid stood stunned.

"What do we do?" I asked, panic betraying me because Stoic was really in over his head, we couldn't just stand there!

"Wait, we'll get an opening soon. Astrid, let's try to distract the dragon." Hiccup offered as a plan. Astrid's response was to jump into action.

I stayed back with Star as long as I could but eventually I had to cut in. Stoic was fighting wonderfully, but there was someone hidden and I found him just in time to see him ready a throwing knife. Panic and adrenaline caught me all at once and the next thing I knew I was between them. Hiccup and Astrid swooped down from having knocked out the offending dragon just in time to see me knock the knife away.

My world started to spin. I had tried to deflect the blow with my blade but evidently I needed to work on my precision. I had a fifty fifty accuracy rate, which wasn't too bad if I did say so, but it hadn't helped me that time.

I heard someone yelling, vaguely and muffled in the back of my mind.

"Allia! Come on stay with me. Open your eyes." The voice almost plead. I took a breath which burned but cleared up some of the muffling. I set to what he had asked of me. Open my eyes? When did I close them?

I cracked them open and the world was too bright so I shut them again.

"Come on now, open. Get those eyes open, you hear me?" The voice asked again, sounding a bit more worried. I tried again, blinking the brightness away and found that I had been moved inside, on my bed. When? I was so confused that I must have made a face because Stoic's rumbling voice provided an explanation.

"You blacked out, we brought you in here a moment ago. We need to get this out of you, and it's going to hurt. Just stay with me, okay?" I found myself blinking up at him as he pushed my hair out of my eyes. "Hey, big breath, you've got to breathe." He urged. I did and it burned like fire. Worse than before, it caused me to choke. "Easy, I'm sorry, come on, another." I shook my head. He made a sympathetic face. "I know, but just a little one? You've got to breathe." He urged.

I tried again. Shallow breaths didn't hurt so I focused on those. Trying to keep them below the pace of hyperventilating I watched him. He looked over at someone and nodded.

"Alright, good girl. Look right here." I met his eyes as solidly as I could. "Stay with me. This is gonna hurt but it's got to be done. Just look at me. Don't you close those eyes." I nodded. Something was ripped out of me and screwed my eyes shut, letting out the worst shout I could without being able to breath. What would have been a shreik was more of a whimper.

I started to take breaths that were more equalizing pressure that breaths and they bounced like I was hiccuping. I felt like I had to cough and tried to roll or sit but just ended up shaking. I heard Gobber saying that he was done and I felt something get wrapped around my torso, like bandages. At this point the need to cough was too much so I rolled with a groan and started hacking. I wondered briefly if I would be hacking up the lung people were always talking about even though I knew that was silly. Stoic supported me until I could breath.

When he put me back down I felt my eyes getting heavy.

"Hey no, Allia stay with me, no sleeping." He urged.

"But 'm tired." I vaguely remember hearing myself slur out pathetically.

"I know, but just stay awake a little longer, okay?" He asked. I nodded but the motion was like wading through honey. I looked at him and realized something was off. He wasn't wearing his helmet. He always wore his helmet. "

Hiccup stuck his head in and came to sit beside his dad.

The colors started to swirl a bit inside themselves as they sat there. As they did I noticed myself going numb. I couldn't feel it anymore, it was so peaceful. Something was droning on and after a moment I realized that it was them, talking. I have no idea what they said but their voices were soothing.

I felt something nudge me and I turned my head to see it. The motion was difficult, which should have bothered me, but when I saw Star that really didn't register. I opened my mouth to greet her but was met with a cough. I blinked slowly and turned my head back to Stoic and Hiccup. I didn't know why, but something told me I should look at them.

"Come on Allia, don't do this." Hiccup plead. It was muffled again. I wanted to ask him what I was doing but I couldn't make myself make words. It was like I was in a fishbowl full of honey in December.

I blinked another slow blink but this time my eyes stayed closed.

"No, Allia wake up." I could feel Stoic's huge hand on my shoulder and he sounded so sad, so worried that I wanted to do what he was asking so I could figure out why, but I just couldn't.

It all faded out like the end of a movie.

**No this is not the last chapter, this is not over! I didn't just leave you hanging on the death of the main character, honest! I'll try to make the next chapter as soon as I possibly can. Thanks for reading, you are wonderful people! :)**


	12. Chapter 12-Friends in high places

**Friends in high places**

I woke up with a grunt. My stomach was a bit queasy but other than that I felt worlds better. I wondered how long I had been asleep. Something felt odd though, the bed was much softer than I remember it being. I could swear I smelled carpet cleaner and a glade outlet.

At that realization my eyes snapped open and I searched the room. I was in my living room on the couch, all snuggled up under a blanket and propped up on all my pillows like I usually was when I tried to sleep in the living room. I searched around and found my phone, finding it to be roughly twelve hours from the time I was dumped in the middle of old Birke.

The thought sent a sad twinge through me, I wanted to go back. I should have been happy to be back in my old life, but I was sad. I checked for scars in my bathroom mirror, finding all of the expected wounds all healed. I studied the room, looking for the real proof that this had happened. Where was my girl?

"Star? Where are you hidin' you silly dragon?" I asked, hoping that I wasn't talking to nothing. There was a super tense moment where nothing happened. I turned to sit down, content with the knowledge that I'd gone nuts until I found myself getting slobbered by the dragon hiding on my black couch. "Oh, there you are you sneaky little ninja you." I teased happily, hugging her like she would vanish if I let go.

Then the knowledge that everyone I had met was dead hit me in the gut, knocking the air out of me. They were long gone, Stoic, Astrid, Hiccup, Gobber...all of them. By several hundred years. The knowledge stung me as I leaned over on Star who nuzzled my head.

I looked up after a long moment and something caught my eye. Someone had written in the old viking language on a large folded piece of thick paper. It was my name.

"So, passing notes in class?" I had to chuckle at the sight.

The letter read;

_Allia, _

_I never learned your whole name, but I know who you are. You're family, and we're gonna miss you. Dad wanted to thank you for, well, basically saving his life, but he's sorry he didn't get to say it. He'd never admit it though, not really. He misses you something awful. You were my sister, weather you realized it or not, you had joined the family in our eyes and we will see you again someday. I know you came from a diffferent time, I wish we'd have had time to discuss it, and I wish I could understand more of it so you wouldn't be scared to say it. I know that's what happened, you didn't want to sound crazy. That's alright though, I understand. Maybe someday you can tell me the whole story. Until we meet, may the Gods watch over you._

_Hiccup Haddock_

I almost cried right there.

"Star, I think he put this in the pyre with me." I looked up at her and she licked my face, lightly, not a full-on slobbering but a little don't-be-sad type lick. I hugged her, trying to contain myself, I set the letter down and took a few large, calming breaths. "That was so sweet, I wish he could know I got it, and that he was rambling." I found myself saying. I sat there trying to figure out what to do but the thought of dropping back into my 'life' was a bit overwhelming.

I sat there, fighting through the feelings of loss and being lost for a good hour. I decided that the scary, upside-down world I had been born in was much more horrifying and overwhelming than the land of vikings and warriors. I would much rather be there, but this was where I belonged, wasn't it? I struggled with the thought, knot tightening in my stomach as I did so.

I decided to check for what had happened while I was gone. The last outgoing call I had placed wasn't the call to Donna about Star, so...had Donna not come over? Had I somehow messed up the time-space-continuum or something? I checked my texts, my paper, the news, the weather, all my emails and messages. From what I could gather, Donna had left, Star had hatched and then beyond meeting her everything had been erased until I was dumped in Birke. So as far as anyone was concerned I was here the whole time.

I decided I needed some air. I told Star to stay, not knowing for sure if she would but not fretting over it, and made my way up the trail. I didn't know where I was going but when I got there it made sense. I was at the old cemetery outside the city limits, back in the woods. I searched idly and found a faded stone that looked like the tip of one of the watchtower gates on the old island. As I stood there I read the writing that said something about monuments to this or the other and realized that this was as close to a headstone as I was going to get for the people I had so quickly come to love.

I wandered through the old graveyard and found names that looked like they belonged to Hiccup's bloodline, but many, many centuries later. The newest was still pretty old though, so I imagined this place hadn't been visited in a long time.

Eventually I wore myself out and wandered back in my front door to find my perfectly behaved dragon sitting where I left her, fast asleep. She woke up when I came in and tracked my movement through the room. I sighed, running a hand through my hair and sitting back down where Star put her head in my lap. "Gods what happened?"

I hadn't exactly anticipated an answer so I almost fell off the couch when a white light flashed and left me staring at the tall, muscular, ever-changing visage of none other than the great Odin himself.

"What in the world?" I said oh so eloquently. Internally I smacked myself. King of the gods shows up in my living room and all I can think of is that? No hello, no formal greeting?

"Hello daughter." He greeted kindly with this warm smile that immediately caused me to relax.

"Hi..." I smiled, uncertain.

"I think you are owed an explanation." He offered warmly. I couldn't formulate something to say so I just blinked a few times and tilted my head to the side.

"Uh...thanks?" I half-asked. He chuckled.

"Relax, I saw the magic of the dragon egg unveil itself for you and I figured this might happen, but I was too slow to stop it, and I apologize." He offered, "When you went to old Birke, as you may think of it, you were much more suited to it than you are here. It was simply the magic you've inherited in combination with the magic of a newborn dragon that sent you back, and your death that returned you." He explained. I broke out of my daze.

"Oh, so...magic did it." I chuckled dryly. He joined me.

"Indeed, magic." He agreed, getting my reference easily. I couldn't help but smile.

"So...that was all real?" I asked. He nodded.

"It was." He confirmed patiently.

"So...may I ask why you've come? I mean, don't get me wrong I appreciate it, it's just I don't, I mean I wouldn't think you'd go through the trouble for me. I'm really not important." I stumbled, not wanting to offend him but still curious and more than a bit shocked. He didn't seem bothered at all.

"Allia, you are important. Everyone is, but not in the 'there are no losers, everyone gets a sticker' kind of way. You are compassionate, and more importantly, worthy. You've been given a great gift by the forces of magic even I cannot fully anticipate. This is because you are worthy, in your core." He smiled at my confusion, but in a friendly way that took the bite out of the situation. He felt like an older brother.

"Well, even though it didn't last, I'm glad I have her." I gave Star's ear a little scratch. She seemed interested in the god who looked like he was containing his enthusiasm at the sight of her. At the mention of her name she had perked up and stood to approach him. "Hey, girl, what are you doing?" I asked warily.

"It's alright." He assured me, but I still wasn't too keen on my dragon doing something Odin might not like. Call me crazy, but I like to be cautious in situations like these. Odin just chuckled as if feeling my unease and thinking it silly. "Hello there." He cooed. It was almost too much for me to handle.

I laughed with him as I watched this unfold.

My pet dragon slobbered all over the king of the gods who then proceeded to scratch behind her ears, rub her belly and tell her 'what a good girl' she was in a voice that bordered on baby-talk. I decided he could come to lunch any time and I wouldn't bat an eye anymore.

"So, I think she likes you." I observed.

"Well I like her too, her name is Star?" I nodded. "Well you're a wonderful little girl, aren't you?" She slimed him again which kept him laughing for a moment.

"Are you sure I haven't just gone crazy?" I asked, not knowing I had spoken. Odin chuckled, walking over and giving my shoulder an affectionate pat.

"I am." He sat down beside me and I turned to face him.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"Well, I will give you a choice. You may stay here, both of you, or you may both return to Stoic and Hiccup's time." He offered. I couldn't help my eyes widening.

"Oh, I-I don't know, I have family here and they already think I'm dead. Plus wouldn't I mess up the history of, quite possibly, the world?" I asked, concern growing in my chest, causing me to speak much faster than I would. "Plus there's everyone here I'd be letting down if I left for good and I don't know how they'd receive me coming back from, well, the dead and..." He put his hands on my shoulders to try to calm me down.

"Hey, easy." He soothed. "I'm not telling you to choose right away. Take all the time you need. If you never decide that's okay, if you decide when you're older I'll reverse time for you. I know that in your soul you wouldn't take advantage of this. Plus, you don't need to worry about history, it would arrange itself for you. You may marry, have children, live your life as you wish." I sat stunned.

"Wow...the world would literally rearrange itself...for me?" I couldn't wrap my brain around it. It was more than I deserved. He seemed to understand my line of thought though, because a smile graced his features.

"Yes, because you've earned it. I know you can't figure out how, but that's why you're worthy, because even you couldn't guess at why." He explained. "Here," He handed me a small blue bottle that shone in the light, "drink this if and when you want to go back and it'll take you there. I would suggest living your life here a little before you decide." He grinned.

"Thank you, I will." I smiled. He surprised me by giving me a little hug before departing, like an old friend.

I sat dumbfounded for a little while before I realized I had homework for Monday and on the off-chance I decided to stay, I should probably get on it.

**Wow, that's two in one day! I'm on a hot streak! Also, I told you I wouldn't leave you hanging with a dead main-character, I'm not that mean. Well, thanks for reading you awesome people you. :)**


	13. Chapter 13-Living her 'life'

**Living her 'life'**

"So, I guess I better finish that history paper." I mused, sitting down at my desk. I almost lost it laughing about my intro and how incredibly inaccurate it was, but academically, it was solid. I had to do extra research just to make sure I didn't write about anything only I would know. I had to fight the urge to quote Stoic and Hiccup, it was difficult. Curse my interest in my village's history.

I tried not to complain too much though, I had fond memories of these people. It made writing about them so much more fun than it would have been. I missed them though, and there was a twinge of sadness that almost made my eyes water. I had to push it down by reminding myself that I could always go back to them. It would always be an option.

With that done I consulted the all-knowing day-planner about what I needed to do for the week and settled on research for my art project. Once I had referenced everything I could think of and made sketches for them I closed my books and laptop, at a loss. I decided that dinner sounded good and...looked for the fire-pit.

"I thought the transition back would be easier." I mumbled. Star nudged me toward the kitchen where she obviously smell food and something told me she was hungry. "Alright, alright. Fish?" I asked. She nodded with a huff.

Once I thawed her some salmon from my freezer I decided I wanted a good old PB+J sandwich. I ripped into it plus a glass of milk and saw the sun sinking over the hills through my window. Something in my chest pinched painfully at the sight.

"All the comforts, without the home." I mused. That thought seemed to hit the nail on the head but there was a small part of me that was incredibly thankful for refrigerated bottled water and central heating.

Satisfied that I had done all I could do for the coming week I sat back down in the living room.

"What now?" I asked myself. I wasn't interested in television, my best friend was likely busy and the internet wasn't all that interesting. I ended up going to bed, snuggled up to Star who snored lightly. It was adorable, who knew dragons could snore?

When my alarm went off I snapped awake fully ready to fight. Star nudged me lazily, something about the motion told me she wanted me to relax. There was no danger here.

"Jeeze, that's going to take some adjustment." I told her as I wiped sleep from my eyes. Stretching I found myself feeling amazing. Evidently sleep had done quite a bit for me. I trudged into the kitchen and made for the fruit-loops. Thankful for the easy breakfast after living the viking way, although I mused how I never really gave modern food much of a thought, I chomped on the fruity food dry.

After a cup of coffee I plopped down in my car and made the trek to campus.

Class was interesting, but so very boring. I kept imagining Rufnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout's comments to whatever anyone would say. I got mental images of Snotlout trying to be a 'good student' but nerding out really badly on one thing and not learning at all. I imagined Hiccup and Astrid as one of the couples in the coffee shop, Stoic dropping in on me between classes to say hi. I felt so out of touch.

During my long midday break that ranged between food and study time I messaged Donna. I almost forgot that I could, too.

(Hey, wanna meet up for dinner tonight?) I asked, I knew she was always free and Monday was the night we got together.

(Sorry, can't. I'm sick.) Was her quick reply.

(Oh, sorry. You need somethin'?) I asked.

(Nah, thanks though) She replied immediately.

(Well, try to get some sleep then, talk to ya later.) I clicked my lock button and shoved the phone back down in my pocket. I decided I needed some coffee so off to the coffee shop I went. Usually I wouldn't bother with it, vowing to make some when I got home because I didn't have money to burn but I made an exception.

Who did I find?

"Oh, hi Donna." I greeted cheerily despite the knot in my stomach.

"Oh Allia!" She spun, almost falling out of her chair. "I, uh..." She floundered to find an explanation to why she had outright lied to me, and came up empty handed. I really hoped she could explain. I wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt so I tried to keep it light.

"So, sick?" I asked.

"Um...truthfully no." She sighed. "I met someone and I wanted date-night."

"Well why didn't you just say so?" I asked, offended that she would try to lie to me before telling me she had a date.

"Well..." She started but a peppy little redhead came up and perched herself on the stool across from her. I raised an eyebrow.

"Donna? Is this Allia?" She asked. I nodded to the girl who looked wide-eyed at me. "Well, nice to meet you." She offered a hand which I took because it's not her fault my best friend had just lied to me.

"Donna? Who is this and why did she look at me like I was dangerous?" I asked sweetly. Donna shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, she's...my...date." I waited for the shoe to drop.

"And?" I asked.

"And...I thought..."

"You honestly thought you couldn't tell me?" I asked. She folded her arms.

"Well, you're...I just didn't..."

"You didn't...?" I prompted.

"I didn't know if you'd freak out or not." I sighed.

"No, I'm not freaking out because you met someone, or that you met a woman, or that you want date-night, I'm freaking out because you thought you couldn't tell me about it. I honestly thought you knew me better." I said calmly. She looked at me with something like confusion and dismay.

"Allia? I'll be honest. I was interested in you, that's why we became friends, but..." I looked at her like she had grown wings.

"Wow. Alright then, okay." I took a step back. "So you mean to tell me that you've been hanging out with me for two years because you had a crush and now you aren't interested anymore and you're breaking up with me even though we were best friends, so I thought, and I'm not even gay?" I asked. She looked uncomfortable but at this point I was almost too tired of this game already to care.

"Um...when you put it like that..." She cringed a bit. I threw up my hands in frustration.

"Don't worry about it." I spun on my heel. "I won't be bothering you." She called after me but never tried to contact me. I was thankful for that, I didn't want to deal with that. I sat heavily on the benches outside the cafeteria.

"I still never got coffee." I muttered into my hands as I rubbed my eyes.

The rest of the day was typical except when I got home Star was whining at me.

"I'm sorry sweetie, lets get you some extra fish tonight." I said as I patted her head. Having satisfied that craving I made myself some of the salmon before giving my parents a call. I hadn't talked to them in ages and I missed them.

True to form it only rang once.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom." I greeted.

"Oh, hey sweetie, how are you?" She asked, I could hear the rustling of the papers on her desk and rolled my eyes.

"Great mom, how 'bout you and dad?"

"Fine, fine." She said offhand.

"So, I was wondering if you guys might want to come down for lunch or dinner this week." I threw it out there just to see.

"Oh, we can't dear, too busy."

"Um, how about next week?"

"No, won't do." I sighed.

"So, would it be better if I came down for the weekend?" I asked.

"I'm sorry darling but you know we're doing research every weekend." I decided to see how well she was paying attention.

"So...I'm getting a tattoo." I expected to get chewed out but mom didn't seem to have heard me.

"Mmm? Oh that's nice dear." I gave the wall a dry look.

"You're not listening are you?" I asked.

"Yes, yes dear. That's wonderful."

"Nope." I hung up, not even giving her the chance to defend that, knowing she was just appeasing me. I ran a hand through my hair. Star was wiggling on the couch, wanting me to sit with her. I chuckled. "Alright girl, alright." I sat. "Why am I still here?" I asked of the dragon who's response was a confused huff. I thought long and hard about it and I couldn't come up with a reason.

I picked the little blue vial up and decided not to tempt fate by waiting so down the hatch it went. My last thought before I blacked out was; tastes like blueberries.

**Here you go, I'm going to try to get more of this done tonight. Thanks for being awesome and reading this! :) **


	14. Chapter 14-Home

**Home**

I woke up with my head pounding and sat up in a familiar place with the sound of a fire crackling merrily somewhere off to my left. I squinted in the light to see the most welcoming sight I had ever seen. My real home. Star popped up in a white flash I assume was like the one I had shown in and slobbered all over me.

"Allia?" Stoic dropped the knife he was using to carve and the piece of wood he was working on when he saw me. I shot him a happy smile.

"Yup."

"But...but we...I, you..." He stammered. I chuckled.

"Big breath." I instructed. He shook his head and a huge smile grew under that bright red beard of his.

"You're alive!" He stood as I did and I wasn't entirely prepared for the bear hug he picked me up in, laughing.

"I am." I chuckled, popping out of my stunned daze in time to return the hug.

"How?" He asked.

"It's complicated." I sighed.

"I'm not in a hurry." He offered with a happy grin, sitting and scooting in close to listen in an over-animated way that made me laugh like mad.

"Well you better get Hiccup in here because I don't know if I can repeat this." I fretted, thinking about how I might start looking like a loon, but coming back from the dead did give this story some credibility. I severely hoped that they didn't think I'd gone mad. He nodded with an excited chuckle.

Rather than go get him, Stoic stuck his head out the window and yelled his name. I fell over laughing.

"It's like the dinner bell." I choked. He dissolved in laughter with me as Hiccup came running toward home. Astrid was in tow, of course.

"What is it dad? What happened?" He asked.

"I haven't the slightest." He replied happily. The new arrivals poked their heads in and almost fell over, it was sweet really. I was floored by how incredibly happy I was to see them, but mostly the reverse. I thought it might be casual but this was downright crazy. I got smashed in an Astrid-Hiccup sandwich and Stoic got all excited again and picked the three of us up, all at once. When he set us down lots of laughing commenced and everyone settled on the same question; what the how the woah? In so many words with about the same level of eloquence.

"Well...I died of course, let's start there." I offered.

"What was it like?" Astrid asked.

"Not bad, I just kinda went to sleep. I couldn't feel any of it and I just, knocked out." I offered.

"Where did you go?" She asked, "what was the afterlife like?" My breath caught. Should I tell them? I struggled to come up with an answer.

"Well, that's the thing, I don't know. I didn't go to the afterlife." I ventured, unsure how to continue.

"What do you mean? You died." Stoic blurted.

"It's hard to explain, and very, very odd. If I hadn't lived it I wouldn't believe it so rather than risk sounding like a loon I'll just chalk it up to divine intervention." I rambled as I skirted the subject all together, hoping to appease them but no dice.

"Divine intervention? The gods helped you?" Hiccup asked, knowing better than them what my life had been and having the best guess at what had gone on.

"Yeah, Odin to be specific." I nodded.

"Odin. He helped you return?" Astrid asked, partly in awe partly in disbelief. I couldn't say I blamed her.

"Well, and I know it sounds insane and if I wasn't sure I wouldn't be saying it, he came and spoke to me. He said I could come back here if I wanted." I explained vaguely.

"Back from where? Come on let us in on it." Stoic frowned, but not in anger. He seemed worried. I wrung my hands.

"I can't." I tried.

"Why not?" Astrid asked.

"Because it even sounds nuts to me, but its true, you just wouldn't believe me and I can't blame you, okay? It's something you couldn't understand without a lengthy explanation that you'd have to trust me to get the gist of anyway that wouldn't do much more than cement the idea that I'd gone nuts." Threw my hands up in frustration. "Look, I died, I saw some confusing things, and now I'm not dead anymore." I summarized. Panic welled in my chest that they were already considering shipping me off the island for madness. Stoic was watching me in a way I couldn't read and that wasn't helping me calm down. "Well? Say something!" I urged, I knew I was just prattling in a semi-frantic state that would in no way help in convincing them I was sane, but I couldn't help it.

"Allia? Relax would you?" He tried. His hand still dwarfed my shoulder and it was a comforting warm, but something felt wrong.

"You think I've gone mad." I said deadpan, scared witless and feeling like I could vomit. It was all going downhill so fast. All I could think about was what I would do if they hated me, or shipped me off as crazy, or sent me out for lying about it so that they didn't think I was nuts.

"No, I don't. I think you died, and you saw something that upset you." He admitted slowly, calmly. I looked at him with wide-eyed astonishment at how close to the truth that was.

"You have no idea." I sighed. I didn't notice until I went to push back my hair that my hands were shaking. I must have looked like I could cry because he hadn't let go of my shoulders in his gentle hold.

"It's alright." He soothed. I looked between the three of them and found nothing but love and concern. I took a deep breath and Stoic surprised me once again by pulling me into a hug. "You're home." I was fairly certain only I could hear that. I relaxed, tension leaving me that I hadn't even known I possessed.

"Hey, you look like your all healed, wanna spar tomorrow?" Astrid enticed after a moment, trying to bring back the happiness they had lost due to her panic. They all knew they were the reason for it, and it was clear they felt bad for pushing it. I must have lit up because the three of them laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Why do you like to spar so much?" Hiccup asked.

"Because no one would spar me where I'm from." I offered. Hiccup smiled knowingly which prompted questioning glances from Astrid and Stoic but they kept quiet. It wasn't until another white light flashed that they stopped chuckling, I had been watching with a half-smile.

When the light receded Odin was smiling at us warmly. I caught his eyes and immediately knew he was on the same page as me when we both decided to freak them out. They saw the gods as distant, scary people who were fierce and vengeful, but helpful and not without mercy. I now saw him as a brother and could speak freely around him.

"Allia!"With the barest of winks he opened his arms and I jumped (he was tall, I was not) into the embrace with a little laugh.

"Odin!" I imitated which caused him to laugh.

"I see you've made your choice." He observed, giving Star a pat on the head.

"I have." I giggled, smiling up at the god merrily.

"Well, lets see what we can do about letting them know what happened, I imagine they're a bit confused." He chuckled. We both looked back and they were indeed all looking around with their mouths wide open. I found myself equating them to loony-tunes characters.

"What?" Hiccup broke the silence first.

"Oh, where are my manners. I'm Odin, and I think I know your names, but I watched over Allia when the magic of her bloodline and the magic of a newborn dragon combined, sending her here." He offered, knowing their questions would guide him.

"From where?" Astrid piped up.

"From a time much later than this one. She lived on the island of Birke in the year 2014. It is a college town." He offered, letting that sink in. My heart was pounding. If they found out and thought...oh no what if they just got angry that I had lied, what if they didn't want me anymore? I waited anxiously, all the same fears as before playing through my head. This time I did my best to poker-face as my gut churned.

"So, when she died was that where she went?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, that is where she went. I found her and gave her a chance to come back here at any point." He nodded. "I advised her to live that life for a while, just to be sure."

"How long did she last?" Stoic asked.

"A day." He grinned. "She made it a day before coming back here." That sunk in for a moment.

"What was it like?" Astrid asked him.

"Well, people made huge advances in living comfortably and its a world you might not even recognize. It's much more complex and fast-paced. Making the transition to this world is nothing for her, easy because of her skills in fighting, but for you it could be mind-blowing." He offered.

"Okay, so that's cool, but can we backtrack a little to her family line? What's magic about it?" Hiccup asked, curiosity about something he once thought piqued.

"Oh, she was a descendant of you, Hiccup. Your great granddaughter, only add a couple dozen more greats to that. However in the decision she has made, she has switched places with another member of the family, in genetics only. She is now, your sister." He explained. Stoic looked at me, then him, then back and laughed.

"She looks like it." He chuckled merrily. I was stunned.

"Yeah, and now I understand why we had to be so elaborate in pretending she was shipwrecked. I'm sure you'd have shipped her off for mad if we'd have come to you with that." Hiccup offered.

"You know you're probably right." My heart sank at that admission.

"So you guys were lying the whole time?" Astrid asked indignantly, that thought seemed to hit Stoic at the same time and I held my breath, waiting for the boot to drop.

I looked at Odin, practically praying right there and he chuckled, catching the look.

"Hey, remember what you just admitted, she would have been shipped off for mad, Hiccup with her." Odin reminded kindly.

"But, what about the others, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well, the same thing we have been, only now I understand a lot better and these two know." Hiccup pointed out. I hesitated, sneaking a look at Stoic hoping he would bother with it. Some part of me still thought he was going to hate me, or stop paying attention when he got too frustrated or just straight out send me away. If my own parents who raised me had, what could I possibly hope from a chief who had been thrown into the situation at a moment's notice? I felt my pulse amp up at these thoughts but clamped down on them. I'm fairly certain I was washing out though, even paler than I had been.

Stoic's hand squeezed my shoulder. "Don't worry, Hiccup's right. They don't need to know anything more than a miracle has been given to us." I met his eyes with wonder in my own. I'm sure I forgot to breath.

"Alright then, so..." I was at a loss.

"I think she still needs a formal introduction." Astrid provided. Stoic's eyes lit up.

"Right you are Astrid! We'll call it this evening." He clapped, standing.

"I'll attend." Odin offered. "For credibility's sake." He clarified.

"Thank you." I whispered as he herded the lot of us out the door. He chuckled with me at the dragons peeking out the windows which caused me to get shoved into him in the herding process.

"No problem." He smiled. "I live for this stuff." He teased, nudging me companionably. This was, by a wide margin, the last thing I thought I'd ever be able to say happened to me in my entire life. I was about to become part of a family, a town and a whole world and I think I'm on friendly terms with Odin. I had to wonder who had spiked the water at the last dinner we had around the fire...and with what.

Once the village was gathered there was a hushed whisper going through the crowd. Hiccup and Astrid stood to my right, Stoic on my left and I just stood there awkwardly. He started by hushing them and my heart clenched.

"I know it's a bit odd, but we can explain." Stoic started, looking over where Odin was standing. He stepped into view and the crowd didn't quite know what to think.

"Yes, we can. I have given her new life for her sacrifice." I looked up at him owlishly in confusion. "She has earned my blessing and my friendship, as have these three. They are truly worthy of your respect, and to lead you." He nodded to me, then Stoic, then Hiccup. "Stoic will explain." He offered, stepping back out of the way.

"Thank you, Odin." He grinned at the faces he got. "Now, to explain the leadership thing, Allia's name is, as we have discovered, Allia Haddock. I was going to do this at some point anyway, but this just cements it in blood. She is my daughter, and a viking of Birke, and Hiccup's sister." He said with a smile. My heart did little back-flips at his admission. He wanted me, officially, as a daughter when he knew nothing about me? I was so warmed I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. He then stepped around and pulled Hiccup and I into his sides.

"They even look alike, don't they?" He laughed.

For the first time in a long time I felt like I was truly happy, safe, and most amazingly, wanted. I hadn't realized how much I was missing until it was shown to me and right before he vanished into smoke I sent Odin a warm thank-you smile. He nodded before he left, leaving me to laugh with my family. My new family.

I was finally home.

**So this is the end! I'm seriously excited guys, this is the first thing I've finished! Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think/if you want more from this world. You're awesome! :)**


End file.
